


A Coffee a Day

by offscreenmusings



Series: Things Change [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Long-Term Relationship(s), University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Someone shared a headcanon, and I kind of ran with itKara is a third year at NCU studying biology with a quickly developing crush on Lois’ graduate professor Cat Grant. In an effort to see more of Cat, Kara starts bringing Lois coffee every class. An excuse Cat quickly sees through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've got an outline for this story so I've decided to risk posting it as I go, I hope you like it :)

“Three coffees please” 

Alex smirks as she watches Maggie raise an eyebrow as she looks between Alex and Kara.

“Three?”

“You worried Sawyer?” 

Smiling Maggie looks down the counter to make sure her boss isn’t watching before she places her hands on the counter leveraging her small height over the counter to brush her lips against Alex’s. 

“Never.”

“Good. The coffee is for the other Lane.”

“Lois?” Lucy appears next to Maggie a slight scowl on her face.

“You have another sister we don’t know about?” 

Lucy rolls her eyes so hard they almost get stuck in the back of her head. “I just don’t know why you guys hang out with her so much.”

“She’s dating my cousin Lucy! I can’t ignore her.” Kara grumbles as she relieves Maggie of the first two coffees. “Plus I like her.”

“You like everyone Kara.” 

The three girls laugh as Kara huffs unable to cross her arms with her hands full as she pretends to glare at Lucy and Alex takes the last coffee and slides a couple bills across the counter shaking her head when Kara offers to pay for her and Lois’.

“You can get the next ones.” 

Taking another look around Alex presses a second kiss against Maggie’s lips. 

“What no kiss for me?” 

Alex wrinkled her nose at Lucy in fake disgust, “You know I always left that job to my sister.”

“Alex!” Alex’s shoulders slumped at Kara’s embarrassed hiss, Lucy’s eyes tinging with sympathy as Kara stalked out the door, her sister close on her heels. 

The lecture was still going when Alex and Kara snuck into the back of the room trying not to draw attention to themselves, taking the empty chairs at the back. Kara’s surprised they can get seats at the back so used to them being the first seats to be filled in her undergraduate classes. Setting down the coffees Kara flops into the chair losing her jacket scanning the room for Lois, wondering if sitting at the front of the class is a graduate student’s thing. Everyone desperate to get their money’s worth by being as close to the professor as they can. 

The halt of heels clicking on the cement brings Kara’s attention to the front of the room. Eyes dragging over Louis Vuitton stilettos, thin muscular legs, pausing on a yellow and grey print pencil skirt, before traveling over a black top tucked under a black leather jacket.

“Oh.” Kara’s breath hitches as brown eyes framed behind cat eye glasses stare back her.

“What?” 

Alex doesn’t look up from her phone as the small sound escapes her sister’s lips.  
“Is that…”

“Cat Grant? Yeah.” Alex glanced up at the professor who has not stopped her lecture before looking at her sister who is still so obviously staring. “You really need to listen to Clark and Lois more, they only talk about her all the time…and how they have no idea how the university managed to convince her to step down as CEO of her own company to teach journalism.”

Tearing her eyes away from the other blonde’s Kara holds her hands in front of her face like a curtain turning towards her sister, noting the click of heels on cement once again. “Maybe she just wanted something new.” 

“Maybe.” Alex shrugged, clearly unconcerned about what decisions Cat Grant, queen of all media, decided to make in her life. 

Kara and Alex stood off to the side at the front of the lecture hall as Lois talked to Ms.Grant, her movements animated as Cat met her with an unwavering gaze. Fixated on the professor, Kara watched her lips move as she replied to Lois, whatever she said sending Lois stomping towards them as she snatched her coffee from Kara.

“Ms Lane.” The voice teetered between demanding and clipped as Lois stormed away. Cat’s eyes now uncovered as she held her glasses, the stem tapping her bottom lip as she scanned the three women. Her eyes lingering on Kara drawing out a light pink blush. “Don’t be rude.”

Straightening her back Lois smiled through grit teeth. “Ms Grant, this is Alex Danvers. And her younger sister, Kara Danvers. Clark is Kara’s cousin.” 

“The farm boy you’re dating?” Cat hummed, “Yes I remember him. Are you in journalism like your cousin Ms. Danvers?”

“It’s Kara.” Kara practically squeaked, pulling herself together as Lois and Alex turned to stare at her. “And no, I’m in biology like my sister.”

Cat’s eyes rove over to Alex, raising an eyebrow as the woman doesn’t so much as shift under her stare. 

“I’m doing my master’s in bioengineering.” Alex offers returning the stare. 

“Impressive.” The word falls out of Cat’s mouth, but she sounds more like she’s dismissing them more then she is impressed. 

Taking their cue, they shuffle towards the door Kara stumbling behind them turning as they leave.

“It was nice to meet you Ms Grant.” 

Lois and Alex barely notice Kara’s last words, already falling into step deep in conversation, but Kara swears she sees Cat smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys here's the deal, I feel like I haven't given enough tags to accurately describe this fic but I also don't want to give stuff away to I'm gonna update the tags as I go. 
> 
> This sounds ominous, anyway... ENJOY! :)

The sun is warm on Kara’s face as she trudges towards the National City University library, a stack of books unsteady in her arms. Trying not to drop the stack, Kara slowly empties her load into the book drop off, looping her hands around her bag straps, hiking it further up setting off on her mission to find the perfect study spot. 

It was already getting to be midterm period and tension was palpable in the air. Most seats taken up by students with rows of coffee cups on their desks and finger tangled hair. Kara skirted along the outside wall, seeking her usual desk in the far back corner, wedged between the wall and a concrete pillar overlooking the green square on campus. She knew it was optimistic that the spot would be empty when she was getting here so late in the day but she hoped that she might be able to snag it as students shuffled out to fill their stomachs as cafeterias on campus started serving lunch. 

The desk was taken, by some student Kara had never seen, but scribbling away and looking like they were in no position to be leaving soon. Trying not to sulk Kara continued to move along the wall scanning for spots where she hoped she wouldn’t have to share a table. Two circles around the outside Kara finally decided to try and search the top floor. 

One lap around the top floor had Kara stalking with impatience. She needed somewhere to study and so far there were no spots open and she did not want to get stuck sitting on the floor next to an outlet all day. Passing a couple of group study rooms, Kara looked at the reservation sheets on the wall. Only one had the afternoon left open, quickly scribbling down her name along with Lucy and Alex’s, Kara reserved the afternoon. 

She knew it was unlikely that anyone was actually going to come join her to study, but having a few extra names on the board meant she also wasn’t going to have to fight to keep the room if another group decided to come looking. Pressing open the door Kara walked into the room dropping her bag on the floor before noticing she wasn’t alone.

“Ms Grant!” Kara stood rooted to the floor, shocked that she had found anyone in the room, let alone Lois’ journalism professor with her feet up on the table staring at the roof.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize! There was no name on the paper…” Kara looked back over her shoulder about to offer to leave when Cat held up a finger silencing her rambling. 

“Do you hear that?”

“Uhhh no?” Kara closed the door lightly behind her, blocking out the little noise on the other side of the door hoping that whatever noise Cat was currently hearing would be blocked out, or she would be able to hear whatever it was Cat heard. 

“You don’t hear that loud, high pitched, incessant humming coming from the vents making it impossible for me to think straight let alone string together one coherent sentence.”

Kara tried not to smile too widely at the vision in front of her who had yet to look away from the vents in the ceiling. “I have pretty good ears…I don’t hear anything.”

“Well.” Lifting her feet off the table Cat straightened her jacket as she finally looked at Kara. “It’s driving me crazy.” 

“I should go…” Kara scooped her bag up again as she moved towards the door looking a little defeated thinking about how she might be able to find a spot at home where she could work without any distractions. 

“Stop.”

“Turn.” 

Kara slowly turned on her heel holding her breath. Cat was staring at her thoughtfully above the lens of her glasses.

“You said I forgot to put a name on the sign up sheet outside.”

It was a statement more than a question so Kara stood in front of those prying eyes trying to figure out if she was supposed to answer. Unsure if she should tell her that she had put her own name on the board so nobody else should walk in on Cat working again, so she just nodded slightly.

“Well. Then I think it’s only fair that you join me, I wouldn't want to kick you out of a perfectly good study area.” Cat had already gone back to her laptop screen halfway through her statement, ignoring the look of relief on Kara’s face as she set her bag down a second time.

“Thank you Ms Grant.”

“Just don’t breath too loudly.” 

Kara set up on the opposite end of the table, scribbling down notes on cue cards from lectures she remembered professors highlighting. Despite her growing hunger Kara did her best to ignore the snacks she had hid away at the bottom of her bag, occasionally giving it a longing look. Her desire not to annoy Cat overpowering her need for a protein bar. Cat however seemed like she never needed to eat, typing furiously on her keyboard as she drank her third cup of coffee in as many hours. It was the grumbling of Kara’s stomach that broke their concentration. Kara’s face flushing in embarrassment as she placed a hand on her stomach wishing it silent, hoping it was one of those times it seemed louder then it actually was. 

“For God’s sake Kara. Will you just eat whatever has you staring at that atrocious looking backpack you brought in with you? I don’t need to call an ambulance when you keel over because you were too worried about eating in front of me.”

Kara’s face flushed even brighter as she mumbled under her breath digging through her bag pulling out a peanut butter protein bar. Taking a bite, Kara tried not to groan in happiness as it quickly disappeared. Finishing the first one Kara grabbed a second, eating this one in much smaller bites.

“Would you like one? I have lots…” Kara held a third in her hand, she and Alex had learned very quickly that protein bars were a saviour with Kara's fast metabolism and bought them in bulk, hiding them in every bag they owned. 

Cat stared at the bar in Kara’s hands like it might infect her before looking Kara up and down behind the desk. “No… not everyone can eat that crap and look that good.”

Cat’s lip twitched as Kara froze, mouth open, protein bar frozen in the air between them. Quickly closing her mouth Kara shoved the extra bar back in her bag and finished the bar she started, keeping her mouth filled so she didn’t have to think of something to say in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't give a shoutout last chapter but go show @littlestearp some love on tumblr for putting up with me and this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little short so I am uploading 2 chapters for you this week!! 
> 
> I know I don' t have it marked in case things change but this first part of the series is gonna be around 24 chapters :)

“Kara this is the third week you’ve brought Lois coffee.” Lucy held onto the coffee she had just poured forcing Kara to stand and talk to her. “What’s up? Is she making you do this? because I know my sister can be a lot-“

“-what? No!" Kara stood mouth hanging open. Lois hadn’t asked her to bring coffee, even she was surprised that Kara kept showing up with the life saving beverage in hand. "It's on my way, and Clark asked me to make an effort with her when they started dating…”

“I think he meant invite her to games night every once in awhile Kara, not personally fetching her coffee every time she has class.”

“It’s not every class!” Kara reached across the counter holding her hand out expectantly for the second coffee. “This one is just on my way!” 

Lucy watched Kara shove the coffee into a tray, almost tipping them over in her force before exiting the cafe. 

“I think something is up with Kara.” Lucy murmured to Maggie as she passed on her way to making a drink for the next person in line.

“Like?” 

“I’m not sure…” Lucy looked out the window following Kara’s figure as she dodged through the traffic crossing the street. 

“Have you mentioned it to Alex?”

“Not yet. I was hoping Kara would just tell me.”

“Well you know Kara, if it’s not Alex asking the questions she takes awhile to open up about things.”

“I thought we were in a good spot, she used to be able to tell me anything, we were together for over a year…”

“You are good, but you’re also with James now.”

Lucy nodded, deciding to let it go for the moment, taking the cup from Maggie and calling out the customer name written on the side.

* * *

As usual the lecture was still going as Kara slid into a seat at the back of class. She had been coming earlier and earlier each week, peeling off her jacket as she watched Cat pace the floor in her heels, and depending on the week, in her bare feet. She thought she was getting better at sneaking in without making much noise, but no matter how few students turned to look at her, Cat always noticed. She tried to return Cat’s stare that lit every inch of her skin on fire, holding her in place until she started to shift in her seat pressing her legs together as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. She swore Cat was doing it out of pure enjoyment, the moment she started to squirm Cat was continuing to wear her path into the cement floor.

The class emptied quickly after Cat barked about how they had failed her expectations on the last assignment and she was expecting more from them this time. Kara made her way through the stream of exiting students to the front of the class where Lois always sat, waiting patiently until the room had cleared before approaching her professor about this week’s concerns. 

Cat watched Kara as Lois talked, ranting about something Cat had said in the lecture and how her grade from the last assignment did not reflect the work she had put in. 

“Miss Lane.” Cat’s voice clipped the argument short as her gaze finally returned to the other reporter. “I suggest that if you want to get better grades you hand in _better assignments_.”

Lois’ mouth fell open in argument, quickly shutting as she turned on her heel to gather her items before leaving. 

“It was nice to see you in my class again Kara.” Kara’s mouth went dry as Cat lifted her eyebrows over her glasses, turning her full attention towards her computer screen. “But if you keep insisting on coming under the pretence of delivering Lois her much needed coffee, maybe you could bring an extra.” 

Kara didn’t bother nodding as she fell into step with Lois handing over her coffee.

“You don’t have to do that Kara." Lois’ voice softening as soon as they got out of Cat’s ear shot. “You don't have to bring me coffee either for that matter. Not, that I don’t appreciate it.” Lois hummed as she took a long draw from the cup. 

“I know I don’t have to…but…I really don’t mind bringing her coffee.” 

Lois raised an eyebrow at Kara as she took another swig of coffee.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Lois smiled behind her cup. “I didn’t say anything.”

Rolling her eyes Kara slumped her shoulders pulling up her bag as she pouted. “You didn’t need to.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was another week before Kara walked into Lois’ class again carrying three coffees in a tray. She had been nervous about buying Cat’s, having no idea what her order was, and had assumed she would want something fancy, low fat and extra hot. Turned out extra hot was the only thing Kara had guessed correctly, right before she learned that Cat Grant was a latte junkie and every barista in the campus Starbucks including Maggie and Lucy had her order memorized. 

_“This is Cat Grant we are talking about. She’s in here practically everyday, multiple times a day. And she’s terrifying. Of course everyone knows her order.” Kara smiled relief flooding her body as she took the cup from Lucy. Thankful her friends didn’t quiz her on the additional coffee._

The tension in the class felt different today. Cat sat in the chair behind the desk with her laptop as she spoke, occasionally rubbing the bridge of her nose and her temples. Students seemed more on edge with this display then they did with Cat’s usual reign on their class. Kara wondered if this was because they just weren’t used to seeing their professor so out of character or if something had happened before she had slid into a seat in the back. 

Lecture ended early, Cat dismissing the room with a wave of her hand. The room was hushed as they left, leaving Kara to weave to the front of the room silently placing the white disposable cup on the desk before taking a moment to place two pills from her bag on the lid before making her way back to Lois. It was only a moment before Cat lifted her head to inspect the coffee, pushing the pills around before popping them into her mouth, seeking Kara’s face as she chased them down with her latte. 

Their eyes met over Lois’ shoulder as she whispered something to Kara before side stepping towards the door, Cat mouthing a silent thank you as Kara followed, her eyes lighting up as she flashed Cat a soft smile. 

“Is she like that often?”

“Who?”

“Ms Grant.” Kara looked over her shoulder as the door fell close, getting in one last glimpse of Cat, her throat flexing as she drank. “Does she get headaches often?”

“Often enough.” Lois replied, scanning Kara’s face. “But I’m sure your advil will help.” 

Kara blushed as she lifted her own cup to hide her face.

* * *

“Do you like Ms.Grant?” Lois’ eyes never left the road as she drove off campus towards Kara, Alex and Lucy’s apartment. It was Friday and a long weekend, so Alex had taken the liberty of inviting everyone over for a games night with food, drinking, and possibly a movie marathon.

“What??” Kara sputtered as she willed her face not to go beat red, not to think about Cat sitting with her feet up on the desk in the library, or how she put on two sets of glasses when she had gotten particularly frustrated at her article, or how her skirt rode up her legs every time she sat down with a new coffee. “Ms.Grant?…She’s your professor!”

“You know Kara, you wouldn’t be the first person to have a crush on a professor.” Lois parked the car in the underground parkade, taking a second before she turned towards Kara. “You don’t have to tell me if you do. But I want you to be careful Kara…that cat has claws. She wouldn’t be where she is if she didn’t.”

Lois left the car, leaving Kara to take a moment. She had meant it, Kara was a sunny, smart young woman, and Cat Grant was twice her age with a reputation for being ruthless. The last thing she wanted was for Kara to get hurt. 

Kara sat in silence with what Lois had said. She had researched Cat Grant after that first week she and Alex had walked into her class, she knew Lois was right. But it had only increased Kara’s curiosity of the woman. Sighing, Kara climbed out of the car letting Lois throw an arm over her shoulders as they headed inside.

“Finally!” Alex’s head appeared over the top of the couch as soon as the door opened. “Lucy and Maggie are arguing over some paper for one of their criminal justice classes and James and Clark disappeared talking about photography, or journalism, or both, and left me to fend for myself with these two!” 

“Like you weren’t getting in on the debate!” Lucy scoffed as Maggie pulled Alex’s arm back around her shoulders.

“She’s right, you were getting just as heated as the two of us! In fact… I think you’re the reason Winn volunteered to go get the food!”

Kara chuckled as she imagined Winn running out of the apartment at the first chance he saw.

“Where is Smallville? Out on the balcony?”

Alex nodded as Lois headed for the balcony in search of Clark, sliding the glass doors closed behind her the same time the front door opened again. This time to Winn attempting to balance bags of chinese food on top of three boxes of large pizzas. 

“Some help would be nice!” 

Everyone broke into movement, Kara stepping forward to take the bags of chinese as Alex hopped over the couch to take the pizzas, Lucy sticking her head outside to tell announce that food had arrived, Maggie digging out plates and utensils as the food got unpacked. Soon everyone was sitting around the coffee table, plates heaped with food balanced in their laps.

“No couples!” Winn shouted as soon as Taboo came into sight. 

Everyone groaned quickly shouting out new names as they switched up teams. It was a fast game, Lucy and Kara coming in second, only one point behind James and Clark, Lois and Alex taking third and Maggie and Winn dead last. 

The rest of night passed in a giant game of monopoly and drinking. Lucy and Lois neck in neck for first place, Kara and James and Clark going bankrupt first, Maggie, Winn and Alex occasionally taking sides with the sisters knowing they wouldn’t come out on top.

“Traitor!”

“Sorry Lucy, Lois scares me more then you.” Winn's grin faltering as Lucy glared at him, James holding her firmly in his lap so she didn’t jump over the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @littlestearp for being so amazing and keeping me from second guessing this chapter!

The following three weeks passed much the same way. Kara collected three coffees, ignoring Lucy and Maggie’s questions, and headed to Lois’ lecture where she sat in the back of the room trying not to ogle Cat as she taught. At some point in this routine Kara realized she had started wearing nicer clothes on these days. Clothes that hugged her curves and showed off some of the muscle she had developed from so many trips to the gym with Lucy, Maggie and Alex. Growing confident under Cat’s stares as she handed off her latte purposely brushing their fingers together, taking too much pleasure from the way Cat’s jaw clenched. 

Kara was late this week. The line at the campus cafe unusually busy. When Kara made it to the lecture hall with two cups in hand, deciding to forgo her own in her impatience, the class was already empty of students. Kara watched as Cat stood in front of the desk bent over her laptop, hip cocked, figure accentuated by painted on black jeans, a black long sleeve sweater cut across the shoulders showing just enough skin, a black and gold belt looped around her waist. Releasing a slow breath Kara started quietly down the stairs. 

“Ms Grant” Kara placed the coffee on the desk in greeting.

“You just missed Lois.” 

Kara nodded, she'd catch up with Lois later. She was probably already at her car at this point, assuming that Kara had been busy, and Kara did only have two coffees. A fact that she was thankful for at this moment. 

“That’s ok.”

Cat raised her eyebrows as she picked up her latte pressing it to her lips as she watched the younger woman settle on the edge of her desk crossing her bare legs under the flare of her dress.

“No coffee for her today?”

“Nope." Kara shook her head, her blonde ponytail bouncing with the movement. “Just came to see you today.”

“Did you? Why’s that?”

Kara’s eyes widened as she tried not to choke on her drink. She hadn’t actually thought of a reason why she would have come to see Cat and not Lois. 

“Umm… I… I, uh…."

Cat smirked as she watched Kara fumble for words. 

“Kara?”

“Yes!” Kara’s relief was evident as she clung to the opportunity not to answer.

“When are you going to ask me out?”

This time Kara couldn’t stop the choking as a coffee ran down the wrong tube into her lungs. Covering her mouth Kara turned away from Cat, coughing and gasping for air. Finally clearing her throat, taking another sip of coffee to help, she realized Cat had taken a step closer, leaning on the desk with her, pressing a hand against Kara’s back when she was coughing.

"Well if I knew that was the reaction I was going to get I wouldn't have said anything.” 

Kara stared at Cat opening and closing her mouth, “You just took me by surprise.” 

Cat slowly retracted her hand from Kara moving it to grip the edge of the desk between them, taking a measured sip from her cup. Kara shuddered as her back suddenly went cold with the missing contact. 

“I just meant…that, I wasn’t expecting you to like me back.” Picking her words carefully, Kara placed her hand next to Cat’s gently stroking her pinky against the soft skin next to her. 

Silence enveloped them as they sat together. Checking the time Kara pushed herself off the desk. 

“I’m sorry Ms Grant, I have to go… I have a lab this week.”

Kara lingered, hopeful that Cat would say something so that this wouldn’t get anymore awkward. Already aware that the ball was now fully in her court if she wanted anything to happen. 

“You can call me Cat. Not in front of my class, I wouldn’t want them to start thinking it’s something they can get away with.”

“Of course.” Kara nodded, “Cat.” She smiled at the way it rolled off her tongue, the little snap of her tongue at the end. 

Kara took a step forward, holding the space between them as she stared down at Cat brushing her fingers against Cat’s knuckles.

“Bye Cat.” Kara’s eyes flickered down to parted lips as the words came out quiet between them. Taking a step back she smiled before disappearing out the door at the front of class.

* * *

“I need your sharpie.” 

“What?”

“I need your sharpie.” Alex shrugged as Maggie looked to her in confusion before handing over a marker on the counter by the cups. 

“What do you need it for?”

Lucy, Maggie and Alex watched Kara as she bent down in front of her tray of coffees scribbling on the side, trying not to knock them over.

“Bye!” 

Kara tossed the pen back at Maggie as she grabbed the tray walking out the door like a woman on a mission. 

“That was strange.”

Alex chuckled as she watched Kara jog across the street almost dropping everything, “You’re telling me.” 

“She hasn’t mentioned anything to you? About all this time she’s been spending with Lois?”

Lucy asked still watching Kara until she disappeared from sight. 

“No. I’m not too worried, if it was Lois would tell me. Until then, I wait, she'll tell me when she wants too.”

Kara got to the lecture before it ended this time, taking up her usual seat in the back frowning as Cat continued her lecture, not even stopping to look up at her seat as she usually did. Drumming her fingers on the coffee lid, Kara missed the glares from students in the rows ahead of her as she watched Cat prowl back and forth before the front row, pointing randomly at students causing them to jump up in their seats and ramble off something from today’s news circuit. 

It went on like this until Cat seemed satisfied that she had terrorized everyone. Dismissing them with a reminder that there would be no lecture the following week because she was speaking at a conference but her expectations that all assignments would still be handed in on time remained the same as always. There was a low grumble as students packed their bags, Kara stayed seated watching until Lois had her items packed, had talked to Cat and was just about ready to leave. Making her way down the stairs she tugged Cat’s latte loose from the tray and placed it on her desk, leaving Cat with a giant smile as she followed Lois back out the door. 

Tracking Kara out the door, Cat picked up her cup to take a thoughtful sip, black writing catching her eye. 

Noonan’s, this Friday, 7pm

Cat laughed, as she pulled out her phone, punching in the number left on the cup below the date and time. 

Cat: This Friday?

Kara: Is that ok?

Cat: I’ll meet you there.

Kara grinned as she walked straight into Lois, almost spilling both their coffees.

“Ouch!”

“I’m sorry!” Kara held her hand on Lois’ waist looking her up and down. “Are you ok? I’m sorry.”

“Hey. Whoa. I’m fine Kara. You got my heel a little bit, but I’m good. Are you ok? It’s not really like you to bowl people over.”

Kara grinned as she lifted her phone for Lois to read. 

“She said yes!”

“Who said yes?” 

Kara pulled her screen back realizing that the top of her screen was just showing Cat’s number. 

“Cat!” Kara clamped a hand over her mouth as it came out a bit louder then she meant. 

“Cat said yes? To a date with you? This Friday?”

Kara nodded her fingers still pressed against her lips as she grinned. 

“Well congratulations Kara, you officially have a date with the most powerful woman in National City.” Lois grinned nudging Kara in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need that gif from The Office of Michael yelling it's happening (I know, I know, its my own fic but I'm excited)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double update?!?! 
> 
> I played around with a change in POV this chapter, it's gonna come up later so I kinda took it for a test drive? lol 
> 
> I also added more tags o.O I will keep updating them as I go

Kara twirled in front of the mirror in a yellow sundress. It was her favourite, it showed off her arms, and flared at her hips and brought out the honey colours in her blonde hair. 

“What do you think?”

Alex lay on her stomach on Kara’s bed, ankles crossed in the air as she highlighted something in the packet of papers she was reading. 

“Alex! You’re supposed to be helping me pick something out!”

“I can’t help you pick something out if I don’t know what it’s for.” Alex repeated for the thousandth time as Kara asked her about outfit after outfit. All sundresses of similar cuts as the one she wore now. 

“Fine.” Kara chewed her lip as she watched her sister bring herself to attention waiting patiently for Kara to continue. “I… have a date tonight.”

“Why didn’t you just say that.” Alex smiled, “Did that Mike guy finally get up the nerve to ask you out?” 

“Mike? What? No! It’s not Mike.” 

“Okaaayy… so who is it?”

Kara’s body suddenly flooded with nerves as Alex watched her expectantly. She hadn’t exactly talked to anyone about Cat Grant except for with Lois, and even that wasn’t very much. 

“I asked out Cat.”

“Cat? You don’t know a Ca-“ Alex sat up on her knees, “Kara… Cat as in Cat Grant? As in Lois’ professor Cat Grant? Queen of all media Cat Grant!?”

Kara nodded, shoulders slouched as she waited.

“Kara!”

“What?” Alex’s face twitched, Kara’s new tone stopping any new train of thoughts developing as she sunk into the bed crossing her legs. 

“Kara…she’s a professor, and twice your age, and an extremely powerful woman.”

“You sound like Lois.”

Alex sat silently nodding at Kara as she digested the news that Kara had trusted Lois before her. 

“Yeah well Lois was the first to hear about this to talk to you. Lois is a professional journalist who has worked with this woman. Lois is only taking classes from this woman to help get a job as a government journalist. Lois knows what she’s talking about!”

“ _That woman_ , has a name. And Lois may have told me to be careful! But she also supported me!” Kara’s face started to flush as her voice got louder. “You’re just mad I didn’t tell you first!”

“I’m mad! That you didn’t tell me! At all!”

The sisters stared at each other as their chests heaved. 

“I’m sorry.” The tension between them deflated as soon as the words left Kara’s mouth. Both bodies slumping at the quiet apology as they looked away from each other taking a moment to gather themselves.

“Where is she taking you?” Alex asked, trying to navigate them back to where she knew the conversation should’ve gone the first time. 

Kara stood up straight rolling back her shoulders, “I am taking her Noonan’s.”

“The steak house where I took Maggie for our anniversary?” Alex let out a low whistle, “You really do like her…”

“It’s the nicest place I can afford, and you and Maggie raved about it for days, and I didn’t really think a hot dog cart would be her style.”

“Hey!” Alex pointed at Kara her face serious. “Don’t diss the hot dog cart. I was very broke and Maggie and I are still together. But yes, I get what you mean.”

Kara laughed as she remembered how nervous Alex was when she told her she had a date with Maggie, and all she could afford was to take her out on her bike, go for hot dogs and walk around National City. 

“Where is Maggie tonight?”

“At her place with Lucy, they want to go to some opening tonight. I needed to get these readings done so I’m meeting up with them later, probably at the club. And then I think we’re all crashing at Maggie’s because it’s just around the corner from her place.”

“Her roommate doesn’t mind?”

“She’s used to me spending the night, I’m sure she won’t be too bothered if Lucy is there. When is Cat picking you up?”

“She’s not, she uh, she said she would meet me there. Our reservations are for 7.”

“We’ve got lots of time. I’m thinking less flare and more sleek.” 

“What’s wrong with this?”

“Nothing. It just… says…more office attire or picnics on the beach then it does black tie optional.” Alex already climbed off the bed shifting through Kara’s rack of clothes before she pulled free an outfit. It was a black top and skirt with pink and green tiger stripes. It looked like a dress to anyone that wasn’t paying close enough attention to notice the small strip of skin it occasionally showed off. 

“I can’t believe you convinced me to buy that. It’s so tight.”

“I can’t believe you haven't worn it yet. It still has its tags on.”

“Trust me Kara,” Alex stooped down grabbing a pair of green strappy heels she had also convinced her to buy. “This dress and these shoes, you’ll have her eating out of the palm of your hand.”

“Alex!”

“I mean it.” Alex shoved the dress into Kara’s hands, “put this on, and I’ll help you pin up your hair.”

* * *

“Maggie?” 

Alex pulled her spare key from the door as she balanced a pizza in her other hand. Her readings hadn’t taken as long as she thought they would after she sent Kara on her way. So she had decided to get a pizza knowing full well that Lucy and Maggie would have started pre-drinking by now and probably hadn’t thought about their stomachs. 

“I brought pizza!”

“We’re in here!” 

Grabbing a roll of paper towel off the counter Alex headed to Maggie’s room at the back of the apartment. Maggie sat on the edge of the bed glass in her hand as she watched laughing as Lucy stood in front of the mirror surrounded by a pile of clothes. 

“I’ll take that!” Lucy snatched the box from Alex taking it with her to the bathroom as she continued to try on outfits. 

“Hey.” Alex smiled as she leaned down pressing her lips to Maggie’s. “How long has this been going on?”

“That was outfit three, it’s gonna be awhile.” 

Playfully rolling her eyes Alex shed her leather coat, throwing it onto the bed as she sat down. Palming the glass in Maggie’s hand Alex downed the last of the amber liquid, refilling it with the bottle on the floor before handing it back to Maggie.

“Everything alright?”

“Umm, I think so? I’m not sure to be honest it’s about Kar-“

Alex stopped talking as the bathroom door opened, “I bought that pizza to be shared Lane!”

“Oh calm down I only ate a slice.” Lucy grabbed the box from the counter as she brought it back out setting it on the bed. “What do we think?”

Both Alex and Maggie tilted their heads to the side not replying. 

“I’m gonna take that as a no.” 

Maggie turned to Alex as the door shut again. “Its about Kara?” 

“Yeah. I helped her get ready for a date tonight.”

“Mike finally ask her out?”

Alex tried not to snort as Maggie offered her another drink from her glass. “No. I asked the same thing. She actually has a date with Cat Grant. CatCo magazine…Lois’ professor.”

“What?!” Maggie’s eyebrows shot up as she watched Alex nod as she took another gulp handing back the glass. “What did you say?”

“I pointed out that she was professor and twice her age. What was I supposed to say? Kara’s an adult. She already knew those things before asking her out.”

“What about this one?” Lucy stood in the doorway, not bothering to come out to look in the full length mirror, shutting the door again as Alex and Maggie both shook their heads. 

“So Kara asked her out?”

“Yup.”

Maggie picked the bottle off the filling her glass for the fourth time that night. “I can’t believe your little sister has a date with Cat Grant. Seriously! Cat Grant! That woman is hot.”

“Who’s hot?”

“Cat-“

“Cate Blanchett.” 

“Yeah she is.” Lucy did a quick turn in the mirror deciding the navy dress she stole from Maggie still wasn’t quite right and heading back to the bathroom.

“Cate Blanchett?”

“She is!” Alex shrugged,” and do you seriously want to be the one that tells Lucy that Kara is dating an older woman?”

“Good point. Kara is on her own there.” Alex nodded as she leaned over Maggie to swipe a slice of pizza.

“Does Lois know?”

“Mhm.”

“She didn’t say anything?” 

“Nope.”

“Oh boy…”

“I think we have a winner!” Lucy sauntered out of the bathroom, spinning in front of the mirror in leather pants, a white floral top and wedges. 

“Seriously Lucy?” Maggie fell back on the bed laughing, “that was the first outfit you had on!” 

“So? Apparently I should trust my gut instinct.” 

“You look good Lucy.” Alex smirked as she wiped her mouth with a piece of paper napkin, tossing it in the direction of the pizza box.

“Excuse me.” Alex grunted as a slap on her stomach took her by surprise. 

“You. You always look amazing.” Alex leaned over the bed kissing Maggie’s stomach where her shirt had rode up. 

“Get a room!” 

“You’re in it.” Alex laughed as she lifted her head brushing hair out of her face. 

“Well if you’re quite finished then can we go?” 

Each grabbing one of Maggie’s hands they pulled her off the bed, gathering coats, cash and a house key. Passing around the glass, they each took another drink before heading out the door to walk to the club.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara sat at the table drumming her fingers on the table as she checked the time on her phone for the umpteenth time. The restaurant had placed them out on the balcony with a few other couples tables, each one meticulously decorated to look like a rustic wood dining room taken from the pages of a luxury country home magazine. It had a calming effect on Kara, the decoration fancy without making her nervous, the cool night air keeping her from overheating. She had arrived early to the restaurant, Alex being kind enough to offer a ride, but now it was a couple minutes past 7 and there was still no sign of Cat. 

Sighing Kara took her club soda with her as she stood to take a step towards the edge of the balcony to look out at National City. She could see why Alex had chosen this restaurant for her anniversary dinner.

A woman’s voice forced Kara out of her thoughts as she turned to see Cat talking to the hostess at the door. She stood tall next to the small podium, her lean frame covered in a dove grey dress that covered her arms and hugged her hips. It was just short enough that it showed off her sculpted calves, defined in their effort to stay balanced on a pair patent pumps. Kara’s mouth dried as her eyes locked with Cat’s through the balcony doors. Cat’s lips falling silent as her eyes raked over Kara, tearing away to give the hostess a last comment before letting herself be drawn towards her date. 

Kara moved back towards the table distracting herself with pulling out Cat’s chair as she approached. 

“Thank you.” Cat whispered as she let her fingers ghost over knuckles as she took her seat immediately making a show of removing her heels as Kara sat down across from her.

“What?” Cat raised her eyebrows as Kara’s eyes danced with amusement as she watched Cat toss her heels under the table. 

“Nothing.”

Humming in disbelief Cat opened her menu scanning quickly across the different options, “have you eaten here before?”

“No… My sister actually brought her girlfriend here a couple months ago for their anniversary… they both raved about it for days, she said the steak is really good. Which isn't surprising I guess, considering it is a steak hou-“

“Kara.”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m a vegetarian.” Kara paled as Cat watched her over the top of her menu.

“You’re a vege- right, um, ok… of course. I’m sure they have a vegetarian option. Maggie she eats vegetarian sometimes, she might have-“

“Kara.” Cat voice was gentle, bubbling with laughter as she cut off Kara’s ramblings. Placing her hand over Kara’s on the table drawing circles with the thumb. “Breathe dear. I’m kidding, I’m not a vegetarian.”

A puff of air escaped Kara as sank further into her seat, trying to keep the whine out of her voice as she looked at Cat grinning, “that was mean.” 

Food arrived as Kara told Cat that she used to live in Midvale with her adoptive family, but moved in with Alex when she decided to get her bachelor of science in biology at National City University. She told her about how much she liked working in Alex’s research lab and how they both planned to be doctors like Eliza. 

Cat told Kara about how she started out her career in journalism as Perry White’s assistant before working on a gossip column and running her own talk show. How later she acquired the Tribune and began to build CatCo Worldwide Media, eventually being named ‘Queen of all Media’. The sun was low in the sky as she told Kara how she came to work at the university. Deciding that it was time for a change in her life she reached out to the university about a previous offer, made them sweeten the contract, and within a year stepped down as CEO of CatCo, keeping herself on the board, became the head of the journalism department, and travelled around the country, and sometimes internationally, speaking at conferences. 

Kara took a bite of food as she kept Cat talking, loving the sound of her voice as she reminisced.

“And what about Carter?” 

“Carter?” Cat blinked in surprise at the question as she laid down her fork. 

“Oh god, that’s your son’s name right?” Kara’s eyes widen in embarrassment trying to reimagine the articles she read, desperately hoping she might remember the right name. 

“It is.” Her voice took on an edge as she laced her fingers, “how do you know about my son?”

Throat bobbing, Kara took a leap hoping her curiosity hadn’t just killed the date. “I know I’m not a reporter Cat… but I do know how to use google.” 

Kara’s sigh of relief was instantaneous as Cat’s lips twitched in amusement of the thought of Kara googling her in preparation for their date. 

“I hope you don’t believe everything you read in the gossip column.” 

Shaking her head as she smiled, Kara leaned across the table tugging on Cat’s fingers. “Tell me about him.” 

“He’s… special,” Cat sighed as she let Kara pull at her hand, letting her walls down at the light touch. “He’s 13, and already as tall as his mother. He’s clever and curious, and… shy.” Cat’s eyes softened as she spoke. 

"He loves art, painting, and board games, he loves playing Settlers of Catan.”

“Do you, do you play Settlers of Catan?" Kara asked, her voice more then a little hopeful.

“I’ve been known to win a game or two.” 

Kara grinned at the confession, “You know, my friends and I, we do a game night every few weeks, whenever we have time really. We mainly just play taboo and monopoly, but I have settlers of catan, if you wanted to come over? You and Carter? I don’t know how you’d feel about that, that might be weird until I’ve met Carter…I mean! If you even want me to meet Carter! I don’t know what your rules are! I totally get it if you don’t want me to meet Carter, but if you wanted to come! If you want to come I think you’d really like it…”

“We really need to work on your breathing.” Cat smiled as Kara took a deep breath, her chest rising and deflating as she released the air looking a little more relaxed. 

“I think you’re right, it’s a little early to be talking about meeting Carter. I haven’t introduced him to someone I’ve dated in a long time. But… if you don’t think me being at this game night will be weird…”

“It won’t!”

“Then I would love to come.” 

The conversation continued through dessert until Kara paid for dinner, much to Cat’s annoyance.

“I invited you out!”

“You’re also paying for school!”

“You can pay next time!” Kara hadn’t thought about it before she said it, handing over her credit card as she silenced Cat. 

They left the restaurant, Cat’s hand on the small of Kara’s back, fingers brushing against the strip of bare skin where her skirt and top barely met. 

“Where did you park?”

“I, uh, I actually don’t have a car. My sister, Alex, she dropped me off…” 

“Is she picking you up?” Kara hadn’t really thought about it, she knew Alex had plans to go out tonight but not really how it factored into her getting home. 

“No. I was just going to take the bus.”

Cat lifted her eyebrows as she took in Kara, appreciating, not for the first time that night, the way Kara’s dress hugged her figure. “Dressed like that? No. I don’t think so. I’ll drive you home.”

Ignoring her protests Cat opened the passenger door of a silver Mercedes GT, waiting patiently for Kara to duck inside.

They held hands in the car as they drove out of the parking lot. Cat moving Kara’s hand to rest on her thigh as she took a turn Kara indicated at the last second. 

“I didn’t tell you how good you looked tonight.” Kara said as she stared at her hand placed against the soft grey fabric.

“You didn’t. But I’ll take the compliment now.” 

“I meant to. When I first saw you at the restaurant, I couldn’t believe how lucky I was that you agreed to go out with me.” 

“I think you’re forgetting the part where I asked you to ask me out.”

“Still.” Kara sighed as she moved her hand back forth above Cat’s knee as the car came to a stop outside her building. “You looked beautiful. Look beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” It came out as a breath as Kara leaned closer to her, lips inches apart, their arms brushing together. 

Kara held her spot, eyes flicking down as Cat’s tongue grazed her lips. 

“Cat?”

“Mmm?”

“May I kiss you?”

Closing the distance between them Cat pressed her lips to Kara, relishing in the warm hands that cupped her face pulling her in closer. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Kara pressed her forehead against Cat’s, eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing, her hands still on either side of Cat’s neck.

“I can’t, Carter is with his nanny tonight.”

Kara nodded as she put pulled back slightly, blinking as she focused on Cat’s face before pressing her lips against Cat’s cheek, opening her door in the same moment. “Good night Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally went out on their first date!! 
> 
> Shoutout to @littlestearp on tumblr for being a kickass beta and helping me with dialogue this chapter, including Cat being a little shit and telling Kara she's a vegetarian


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a filler chapter, which I hope you will forgive when I tell you my next update will be two chapters again! 
> 
> And I just wanted to say thank you guys for all your wonderful comments. They've really meant a lot to me and have definitely been keeping me motivated!

It was late when Kara woke up to a silent apartment. No sounds of coffee gurgling, dishes being slammed around, or the shower running, nothing. It felt nice to have the apartment to herself, even if it was only for a moment. Rolling out of bed Kara squinted against the sun as she pulled the curtains open looking outside. Kara stood a moment soaking it in before she slid her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers she kept near the door and headed to the kitchen, the grumbling of her stomach demanding attention. 

After a moment of contemplating in front of the fridge Kara grabbed the carton of milk, placing it on the kitchen island, quickly followed by a box of cereal, a bowl and a spoon. Pouring herself breakfast Kara turned on the news with captions and muted the sound, sitting herself down on the metal stool, ignoring the cold seeping through her cotton shorts and tank top. 

The door opened as Kara finished her second bowl and poured another. Alex, Lucy and Maggie quietly trudging into the apartment, the first two still in their clothes from last night, all three wearing sunglasses and holding bags of fast food. 

“You look you had a good night.” 

“Why are you screaming?”

Kara grinned at Lucy, always the grumpiest of the three after a night of drinking, as she made her way to the living room to sit down on floor. Maggie nodded as she passed, pushing her glasses into her hair as she sat next to Lucy the two of them talking in hushed tones as they debated where to start. 

Alex dumped one of the bags she carried in front of Kara, and sat in the stool next to her.

“Thanks.” Alex just nodded as they both made their way through their bags. 

A sandwich later Alex finally nudged Kara with her knee, “how was your date last night?”

“It was good” Kara said replied between bites. “It was really good.”

“Yeah? Does that mean I should be saving one of these breakfast sandwiches?” 

Choking, Kara shook her head. “No! We just had dinner and she drove me home. She didn’t even come upstairs.”

“But you wanted her to?” 

“I mean, yeah…”

“But?”

“She had to go home. She had someone watching her son.” 

“Oh.”

A few moments of silence passed between them before Kara was gently speaking her name, asking her to say more.

“She has a kid Kara.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means... That’s a lot of commitment…”

“I’m not a kid Alex.”

Alex took a breath clenching and unclenching her hands. “I didn’t say you were.”

“You don’t always need to protect me.”

“I know…” Alex sighed as she looked at Kara. “Just… are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.” 

“Then I support you.” Alex swayed on her stool so she nudged Kara with her shoulder and gave her a smile.

“Good.” Kara returned the nudge, “So how was your night?”

“It was fun. It was definitely a high end club, huge VIP section. It had a big dance floor and a really good DJ. Not really what I had expected when Lucy mentioned a club opening up close to Maggie’s… You should really come with us next time.” 

“How did you manage to get in this time?”

“You’d have to ask Lucy that one, because I have no idea.”

* * *

The four of them spent the day thrown across the furniture of the apartment watching movies, James and Winn joining them when they finally decided to order pizza. It was Winn’s night to pick the movie, sending everyone grumbling as he put on the first Alien. It was halfway through when Kara finally had enough cringing for the night and pulled out her phone to distract herself. 

Before she knew what she was doing she had Cat’s message thread open on her screen.

_So… I had fun last night_

_Cat: You don’t need a cliche to text me Kara  
Cat: So did I_

Kara’s frown immediately disappeared at the second text.

_Ok :)  
Did you spend today with Carter?_

_Cat: I did, we went to the zoo._

Kara smiled as she tried, and failed, to imagine what Cat would look like in casual clothes walking around the National City zoo.

_I have a hard time picturing you at the zoo_

_Cat: Oh?_

_Do you own a practical pair of shoes?_

_Cat: I see your point.  
Cat: And yes I do._

_What are they jimmy choo, louboutin?_

_Cat: Oh ha ha, they are converse if you must know._

_I would pay good money to see that_

_Cat: If you play your cards right you won’t have too._

_I’ll keep that in mind_

_Cat: Why aren’t you out painting the town on Saturday night?_

_My sister went out with her girlfriend and our roommate to a new club last night and they’re still recovering so we ordered in pizza and we’re watching a movie_

_Cat: Anything good?_

_The first Alien movie?_

_Cat: So you’re using me to avoid watching aliens tear themselves out of people’s bodies?_

_I wanted to text you anyway… I just wasn’t sure if I should_

_Cat: Why shouldn’t you?_

_People always talk about waiting for the other person to text you first. And I didn’t know what to say…_

_Cat: Kara. If you play those silly dating games with me, God help you, I will end this before it starts._

_Haven’t we already started?_

Kara’s glared at the screen waiting for bubbles to appear at the bottom. They had started, or at least she felt they had after last night. Locking her phone, Kara curled further into the couch trying to watch the last of the movie, her phone tucked between her knees so she knew if Cat replied. 

The movie ended, Winn left, Maggie followed Alex to her room, Lucy and James following shortly after, both couples calling it a night, and Cat had still not replied. It wasn’t until Kara was laying in bed just about to fall asleep when her phone vibrated where it was plugged in on her bedside table.

_Cat: Yes we have._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, double update!

The first couple week of November were crazy. Both women unable to find a free time in their schedules to go on a second date right away. So they took what they could get, the occasional meet up in the library where they sat in a comfortable silence and worked on their own projects, nights spent on the phone talking about their day after Carter fell asleep. When they finally found an evening they could go out Cat had told her to wear something nice but comfortable and she would plan the rest. No amount of lattes or begging could get Cat to spill any more details. 

Taking careful consideration over Cat's wardrobe suggestions Kara picked out her softest acid wash jeans, pairing it with a light grey sweater and layering it with her pink leather jacket. She was just putting the last touches on her make up when her phone vibrated telling her Cat was waiting downstairs. Taking one last look in the mirror Kara headed through the apartment picking up her keys and purse on her way yelling a goodbye to Lucy and James cuddling on the couch.

Cat was waiting outside, leaning against a town car in a black patterned top and brown pants that flared at the ankles. She looked relaxed, her face hidden behind large dramatically styled sunglasses, her hair perfectly coiffed and moving in the breeze, ankles crossed as she typed on her phone. Kara loved to stop and watch Cat in these moments. Moments when Cat’s attention was held elsewhere, her features completely at ease. It was something she figured very few people ever had the privilege of doing. 

The door squeaked as Kara pushed it open, drawing Cat’s attention from her phone. Drawing a soft smile as she pushed her glasses into her hair making her look much younger. 

"Hey" Kara smiled as she leaned against Cat on the car stealing a kiss, holding them there for a moment. "What happened to your car?"

“Nothing” Cat leaned in for a second kiss, guiding them off the car with a light push against Kara’s hips. “But sometimes having someone else drive has it advantages.”

Still pressed together Kara leaned around Cat taking advantage of the space to open the door for them to slide inside. The interior Kara noted, screamed Cat Grant. Everything detailed in black leather, and outfitted with folding tables and charging panels speaking to a person constantly in need of access to electronics and internet service. 

“It’s from my CatCo days.” Cat offered noticing Kara studying the different features she had painstakingly customized into the car. 

“They let you keep it?” 

“Even I don’t think CatCo's board of directors is stupid enough to think they could stop me from keeping it.”

“Do you miss it?" Kara moved her hand indicating everything in the car. 

“I do, I miss CatCo everyday. But I did all there was I could do there. I was like a shark in a tank, I was swimming around in circles but I wasn’t getting anywhere. I created a media empire and I'd like to think I spread some light and humanity out there in the world. But I had just been swimming in the same pool for too long. There were new seas I needed to conquer. I needed to dive.” Cat hesitated as she noticed Kara staring at her with a silly smile on her face.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kara held Cat’s gaze, her eyes soft. “I just like getting to see this side of you. It makes me feel special.” 

“Oh.” It was the only thing Cat could think to say, hypnotized by the feelings she could see swirling around those blue eyes staring at her. 

“I think we’re here.” Kara whispered, breaking the moment as Cat realized Tom was parking the car. 

“You took me to the movies?” Kara stared up at the billboard, a bunch of movies listed in stick on letters surrounded by old lightbulbs. 

“Not just any movie.” Cat smiled as she collected their tickets and led them indoors. It wasn’t the kind of theatre Kara was expecting, she realized quickly. There was no normal concession stand, no tills littered with signs advertising super sized popcorn combos and packages of candy. There was no line ups, or people milling about in casual clothing. There was a well stocked bar in the corner, with drinks being served in real glasses by a man in a suit, and everyone milling about was dressed up.

“What is this?” Kara whispered as she followed Cat to the bar and silently accepted the drink handed to her.

“It used to be a stage theatre. They kept most of its features.” Cat nodded to the bar as she sipped her martini. Motioning around the room at the fixtures on the walls, the chandelier hanging above them, the lush leather couches along the side, and the stairs that led to private balcony seats. “Now they play old black and white movies."

“So what are we seeing?”

“I honestly don’t know, they only ever give a movie rating for parents.”

“The movies listed outside?”

“Decoration.” 

Kara nodded as she took a sip of her drink barely registering that Cat had remembered to order her a club soda as she soaked in her surroundings. Before she could ask another question, the doors were being opened and they were being shuffled in along with the crowd. The inside bore no resemblance to any theatre Kara had seen. The rows of cushioned seats normally present had been stripped away. Each small step they previously sat on was widen to accommodate the small tables that took their place. Each one with seats facing a drawn curtain. 

“I wish I had dressed in something a bit nicer…” Kara whispered against Cat’s ear as they passed a group of women in dresses. 

“Nonsense. You look amazing. Some people just like to dress up more for the experience. I figured we are still watching a movie even if they serve us dinner so we might as well be look nice and be comfortable.”

“They serve dinner?!”

Cat just smiled as she found the table with the number matching their ticket stubs.   
After the majority of the crowd had found their seats, Kara watched as a team of servers appeared from thin air, making their way through the theatre filling wine glasses, placing plates of hot food, and leaving red and white stripped bags of popcorn in their midst. Before Kara knew it they had disappeared as fast as they had come and the theatre lights were dimming and the curtains were opening to display a huge movie screen. It flickered a few times before light from the screen lit the theatre and credits for Some Like It Hot began. 

Already learning that Kara’s appetite was something to be amazed by, Cat shared her dinner knowing the small proportions would not be enough. She barely watched the movie, her eyes drifting to watch Kara at the funny scenes, the corners of her mouth twitching as Kara’s laugh rang out and her eyes crinkled and her nose scrunched in amusement. 

Too soon the lights were turning back on and the theatre was emptying. 

“That was amazing.” Kara gushed again, trying to keep her body still to keep from practically skipping as they stepped outside, the air cooler with the sun gone. “I’ve never been to a theatre like that!” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I loved it!” 

Without any warning Kara placed a finger under Cat’s chin pulling them together. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, her tongue darting between Cat’s lips before she pulled away gently pulling her bottom lip with her and releasing. 

“Get in the car.” Cat husked as Kara blushed at the sudden appearance of the town car idling at the curb with the back door open and the driver waiting. 

“Are we taking Miss Danvers home?”

Cat nodded in the rearview mirror as she hit the button for the privacy screen, “And take the long way please Tom.” 

Before the screen was secured Kara had slid over the seat between them to straddle Cat’s lap, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she placed kisses along Cat’s jaw trailing down her neck. 

“Jesus Kara. If I knew this is all it took I would’ve invited you to the theatre sooner.”

“Cat.” The voice came breathless against her neck. “Shut up.”

Not giving Cat the opportunity for a sarcastic reply, Kara crushed their lips together, teeth bumping in her desperation. She could still taste the martini Cat had before dinner. Whimpering as Cat’s teeth pulled at her lower lip, her hand coming to rest on Kara’s skin just above the scooped neckline of her sweater. Kara wrapped her fingers around Cat’s thin wrist, pinning her hand against her sternum as they gasped for air. Using her free hand Cat brushed a stray strand of hair back behind Kara’s shoulder as she took in her disheveled state, lips swollen from kissing. 

“Ms Grant.” A small mic crackled in the back of the car. “We’re at Miss Danvers' apartment.” 

Kara leaned away releasing Cat’s hand as she started to slide back on the seat next to Cat, distancing them so she could think. It was the hand on her thigh that stopped her. 

“Kara. Invite me upstairs.”

“But Carter..." Kara’s slumped as her confidence suddenly flooded from her body, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

“Is at his father’s. Every once in awhile he decides it suits him to be a dad.”

“My sister…Lucy…they might be upstairs.”

Cat stroked Kara’s cheek, “I don’t care if you don’t.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re dating Lois’ professor?” Lucy hissed as the door closed. 

The whole morning had taken her by surprise. Waking up to find Kara sitting on their kitchen counter in her pajamas, Cat sidled between her legs in her clothes that could only have been from the night before. The two of them sharing a cup of coffee as they waited for a call from Cat’s driver.

“Lois is dating my cousin!”

“Not the same Kara.” Lucy struggled to keep a smirk off her face as she leaned into the palm of her hands, elbows resting on the island as she watched Kara start getting flustered. “Don’t get me wrong, I get it, she’s hot. I’ve seen her in Lois’ class, she’s very commanding. I bet she-“

“Lucy, I'm begging you. Please. Do not finished that sentence.”

“She’s making you beg already. Damn Kara. I mean it took us three-“

“Okay stop!” Kara almost yelled, immediately hiding her face, the tips of her ears turning pink.

“Kara I'm kidding! I’m happy for you. I just wish,” Lucy gently looped her fingers around Kara’s wrist giving them a questioning tug, asking Kara to see her face only continuing when she saw blue eyes. “I just wish you could’ve told me.”

“It’s awkward.”

“Why? Because I’m your ex?”

Kara nodded silently as she fully removed her hands. 

“We talk about James. Does that make you feel awkward?”

“No…”

“Well, then I think we can talk about this.” Lucy’s gentle smile turning into a smirk as Kara groaned. “Come on! I want all the details! What's she like in-“

“Nope! No way! Not happening!” Kara yelled as she ran into the living room Lucy on her tail. The two of them collapsing on the couch as Lucy tried to stop her running, “Come on Kara! When do we get to meet her?!”

“You just did!”

“Officially! Not in the kitchen after you’ve had sex!”

“What is going on out here?” Alex and Maggie stood at the edge of the living room watching Lucy and Kara grapple on the couch, their yells waking them up.

“Kara had an overnight guest and I’m trying to figure out when we get to meet her.”

“So the second date with Cat went well…” Alex grinned as Kara groaned trying to hide her face again, Lucy preventing her.

“You knew? But you told me she hadn’t talked to you.”

“She hadn’t when you asked.” Maggie accidentally answered for Alex as she moved to pour herself coffee. 

“You both knew!” Lucy wiggled to look at Kara, her fingers finding Kara’s ticklish spots and attacking. “You told everyone but me?”

“I. Didn’t. Tell. Maggie.” Kara gasped out between laughs as she tried to trap Lucy’s fingers. 

“Did you invite her to game night?” 

Kara and Lucy quickly separated as Alex gave them both a smack and forced herself between them to stop the fighting. 

“Yeah I asked her this morning. She’s coming back later. She, uh, just needed to change her clothes.”

“So we’re meeting her tonight?” Maggie handed a coffee mug to Alex, sitting in the empty arm chair on the side. 

“Yes. So be nice.” Kara’s eyes looked over each of them, pointedly holding her stare for a moment. “All of you.” She ended her eyes fixed on the side of Alex’s face.

“I can be nice!”

* * *

It wasn’t awkward. Everyone was behaving normally as promised. Lucy was already grinning like she had won, as everyone dumped their pieces of paper into the bowl for a game of charades. James and Winn were fighting over who got to partner with Clark until Lois stepped in. Alex and Kara had agreed to pair up, both pouting about Maggie being stolen by Lucy and Cat offering to sit out so the group had an even number. 

Even the game passed in their normal level of chaos. No one holding back for Cat’s benefit as they shouted over each other when a three way tie was called between Alex and Kara, Lucy and Maggie, and Clark and Lois. Sending them into a second round with James and Winn sitting out, James having been unable to guess any of Winn’s far reaching clues.

Cat found herself heading to the kitchen to pour herself a second glass of wine when James announced Lucy and Maggie the winners over Kara’s distinctive groans. She stood watching the stream of red wine as an empty glass was pushed towards her over the kitchen island. Filling the empty glass, Cat re-corked the bottle, sliding it back towards Alex as she sipped from her own. The two of them silently measuring each other up. 

“Are you having fun?”

“I hardly believe that’s what you came over here to say to me.” Cat swirled her wine taking another drink as she watched Alex. She hadn’t been cold to Cat since she arrived, at most she had been acting indifferent. But there was an air around her Cat recognized all to well. An energy she had seen around reporters when they had something to say, opinions they needed to air right before she made them rewrite their article, free of bias this time. 

“I don’t like seeing my sister hurt.”

“I didn’t realize that I had hurt her.”

“You haven’t.” Kara voice broke the staring competition as they both turned. “Really Alex on game night? You promised you’d behave.”

“Alex!” Lucy and Maggie came into the kitchen silencing all three women, “Drinking away your loss already?”

“One point Lane. You won by one point.”

“An important point.” Lucy handed Maggie a couple beers over the fridge door before pushing it closed with her hip.

“Give me back my girlfriend and we’ll see if you’re still so lucky.”

“You’re on Danvers.”Lucy headed back to the living room, leaving Maggie to look between the three women before pulling Alex along with her. 

Winn threw his hands up in surrender at the mention of another round of charades, him and Kara begging Cat to take his place while he threatened he would make his come back in the next game. At Cat’s nod the group paired off in couples. 

Lucy and James came in third, much to Lucy’s annoyance as Alex and Maggie won. Maggie teasing that she was obviously the one that carried both teams. Clark and Lois came in second, and with much teasing from the group, Kara and Cat came in last. 

“I hope you didn’t expect us to go easy on you Cat.” Lois taunted, unable to hold back, their competition running far deeper then their student-professor relationship.

“As long as you don’t expect me to go easy on you.” Cat smiled, placing a hand on Kara’s knee, “you mentioned that you have settlers of catan?”

“The winner chooses the next game.”

“I don’t mind.” Lucy shrugged smirking at she and her sister exchanged a short look before sharing a smile with Cat. 

Grinning Kara nodded giving Cat’s a hand a squeeze before she disappeared, only to reappear moments later holding the bright box. Moving everyone to the dining room table, the game was quickly unpacked as Kara went over a refresher of the rules. Everyone pairing up as needed for everyone to be able to play. 

It took a few turns before the group realized that Cat’s little show of competitiveness was more then just talk. Each team doing what they could to sabotage Cat’s early lead. Cat playing alone against the group as Kara spent more time watching her play then she did helping her strategize. 

Kara tugged Cat away from the table when the game finished, kissing Cat as she fell onto the couch dragging Cat with her.

“You don’t want to play monopoly?”

“No.” Kara hummed as she arranged them next to each other, “I want some time with you.”

Kara pulled a blanket over them as she snuggled deeper into the couch. “And more importantly I don’t think they can handle you beating them so soundly at another board game.”

“Probably not. But it could still be fun.”

“You’re as competitive as the rest of them.” Kara groaned as she flopped her head back dramatically.

“You say that as if you’re not.”

“I’m not!” 

Cat raised her eyebrows as she rolled her eyes, giving her head a light shake, turning her attention back to watch the game unfold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one and I want to thank you all for your WONDERFUL comments on my last two chapters you guys really blew me away <3

Kara quickened her pace as she crossed campus. She knew Alex was expecting her to be waiting in the parking lot to be picked up after her last exam, especially after Kara begged Clark to let them borrow his car so they didn’t have to plan around the train schedule. But she had finished her exam early and wanted to wish Cat a Merry Christmas one last time before leaving for Midvale. 

Taking a detour Kara headed to the cafe to arm herself with a latte knowing Cat would still be marking last minute assignments handed in by panicked students. The cafe was quieter then normal, most students already gone home, fortunate enough not to be the ones to have their last exam on the last day. Even Lucy and Maggie were gone, both finishing their exams the week before. Maggie turning down Alex’s invitation to come to Midvale for Christmas, not wanting to leave her Aunt alone, but promising she would come for New Years.

The only mention of Christmas that had come up between Cat and Kara, was when Kara managed to convince Cat to agree to skip presents. Asking if that money could go towards a date to make up for the hectic exam weeks. 

Kara turned the corner into the journalism wing, smiling as she noticed a stream of light passing by Cat’s door into the hallway. The couple inches it sat open a silent declaration that Cat was not so busy a student couldn’t interrupt. Hands full Kara pressed the door open with the toe of her foot, just enough to poke her head around the edge of the door, still feeling hesitant about walking straight in. 

Bright blue eyes and blonde curls halted Kara at the door. The young teenager seated on Cat’s couch the only person in the office, Cat’s desk sitting empty at the centre of the adjacent wall, chair pushed away in the sign of a hasty exit. 

“I’m sorry. Do you know when Ms Grant is returning?” A shy shake of the head making Kara smile warmly. 

“Do you mind if I come in?” Kara lifted her and Cat’s cups not really waiting for an answer as she sidled inside placing one cup on the corner of Cat’s desk and grabbing one of Cat’s fancy pens. 

“I’m Kara.” There was still no reply as Kara leaned over the desk drawing on the side of the tall paper cup, trying not to smile as she noticed she was being watched. 

“You know, I never knew the university offered mime classes. You’re really good at it.” She knew it was silly, but the silence was already killing her, and she was hoping for some kind of a break in composure. Turning to sit on the edge of the desk Kara smiled as she saw lips twitch in amusement, eyes still downcast.

“I’m only 13.”

“Really? You look taller then most of the guys in my class.” 

Eyes flicked up looking at Kara through dark lashes, his smile growing a little more before lowering again.

“My mom says I’m smarter than most of them too.” There it was, Kara nodded. She hadn’t met Carter yet, but if the bright eyes and blonde curls were any indication he was definitely Cat’s son. Plus she was pretty sure that the selfie she had glimpsed on Cat’s home screen was one Carter had taken of the two of them. 

“I’m sure she’s right too.” If even half of what Cat bragged about was true when they talked about Carter, Kara knew that she was right. 

“I am.”

“Cat!” As soon as the name slipped out Kara froze searching for a reaction. Smilingly fondly at Carter, Cat ignored the surprised looks from both. Slowly crossing the room letting her arms fall from across her chest as she passed Kara to sit in her white leather chair, Kara twisting off the desk to follow. 

“I just came to wish you a Merry Christmas.” Kara pushed her glasses up, jumping as her phone started to ring at full volume. Rushing to turn it off, Kara almost dropped the phone as she rejected the call, wincing at the five text messages from Alex she missed. “I should probably go though, my sister is looking for me.”

“Merry Christmas.” Kara stood smiling at Cat a beat too long before turning to Carter and giving him a little wave as she left the office, releasing a sigh as soon as she was clear of the office. 

“Kara!” 

Kara paused in the middle of the empty hallway watching the sway of Cat’s hips as she waited for her to catch up. 

“I thought you were going to Midvale right after your exam?”

“I finished early.”” Kara took half a step forward, “and I wanted to see you.”

“Haven’t you seen enough of me?” Cat stepped closer a finger curling around Kara’s front belt loop. 

“No.” Kara groaned at Cat’s teasing, feeling as if she hadn’t been with Cat for months rather then a couple weeks. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you I was going to come by after my exam.”

“It’s fine.”

“It is?”

“Well no. It’s not fine. But you didn’t plan to meet my son without me being there, and I didn’t plan for you to either.”

“Well it’s not how I had imagined meeting Carter….but…I got some smiles out of him.” Kara bounced lightly on her toes unable to hide her glee. “So I would say it was pretty successful.”

“Successful.” Cat repeated pulling on Kara’s belt loops so she could kiss her.

“As much as I want to continue this…” Kara pulled back as she guiltily pointed at her cell phone.

“Alex is waiting.” Cat finished for her. 

“Merry Christmas.” Kara whispered as she leaned in pressing against Cat’s lips again, softer then before. 

“Merry Christmas.”

“See you next year!” Cat watched as Kara quickly disappeared down the faculty stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator, laughing at her own joke. 

Returning to her office Cat pushed the door closed, leaning her back against it momentarily while it clicked. Stepping away Cat settled herself behind her desk finally picking up the latte Kara had left dangerously close to the edge of her desk. The familiar scroll of Kara’s messy handwriting catching her attention. The words Merry Christmas scribbled across the top, an elaborate drawing of a snowman below with a small xoxo tucked into the corner, drawing out a small smile. 

“I like her.” Carter looked up from his book just as Cat brought the cup to her lips. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this part of the series would be about 24 chapters! I think that's still pretty accurate. We're almost halfway!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last week I gave you a bit of a shorter chapter, this week you're getting a bit of a longer chapter :)
> 
> I messed up on my timing with a couple of my previous double posts, so I hope you'll forgive me for posting this a little ahead of the season but I figured you'd rather have it now then wait until the end of December!

She was having a hard time concentrating after dinner. The three of them had moved into the living room, where Alex and Kara were currently sprawled out across the floor in a food coma with Eliza’s favourite Christmas movie playing in the background. Kara liked White Christmas, she loved the sound of Bing Crosby’s voice and she loved that it reminded her of all the Christmases she had come to share with the Danvers. But tonight her mind was else where. She was laying on the floor thinking about Cat. Cat and Carter really. She had called this morning, waking Cat up with her excited whispers as she tried not to disturb Alex and Eliza. She had assumed that Carter would have also woken up early, dragging Cat out of bed, but the quiet grumblings from Cat had told her she had been wrong. 

They didn’t talk for very long, Cat saying goodbye when she started to hear Carter moving around on the floor below her. After that Kara couldn’t stop imagining what Christmas in the Grant family was like, Alex had already yelled at her twice when she had spaced out and missed a question, or in one rare moment missed the peel of the potato and almost took off her skin. 

There was still the question about the interior of Cat’s apartment looked, but she imagined it screamed Cat Grant. The furniture a mix of timeless styles matched with the latest trends, all coloured in white and gold, accented with glass and silver and gold metals. She expected that the place probably felt very large and airy, with large windows overlooking the city, letting in lots of light. 

Despite Cat’s efforts to always look her best, Kara couldn’t picture her living in a space anything less then comfortable and efficient. Choosing pieces that had a structured lush look about them, never without a surface to set down her drink or put her feet up, and a larger then necessary entertainment unit. Something impressive to hold everything Cat used to keep up with the ever changing news cycle, as well as Carter’s movies and game systems, something with a door so she could hide it all away when she got tired of looking at it.

She could imagine Cat decorating the place with a giant Christmas tree with coordinating coloured ornaments, splashed with a handful of handmade ones Carter brought home from school. Eliza still hung her’s and Alex’s. She imagined designer reindeer, the ones no one really knows what to do with but buys anyway, standing near the doorway. Christmas mugs that Carter insisted were needed for hot chocolate, and apple pie scented candles in the bathroom sitting in gold holders with snowflakes cut out. Everything she imagined almost a perfect balance of Cat’s designer tastes and Carter’s childhood wonder. 

Kara knew it was just the two of them, Cat and her ex-husband had come to an agreement many years ago that he would have Carter for Thanksgiving and she would have Christmas. Something that was very clear in her memory because when she had found out she had tried and failed to convince Cat to spend it at her apartment. Kara lay on the floor staring absently at the screen wondering how late they slept in Christmas morning, and if they exchanged presents first thing in the morning. She could almost picture Cat standing in the kitchen with a glass of wine drinking as she cooked a small festive meal for them while simultaneously telling Carter to stop snooping through the pile of presents. 

“Dessert?” Kara rolled over as Eliza plopped a chocolate pecan pie on the coffee table, followed by the plates and forks she had balanced in the other hand. 

“Just a sliver.” Alex groaned as she sat up, still full from dinner but still not willing to pass up dessert.

“Me too.” Kara echoed as she sat up, shuffling on her bum to get closer to the table to inspect the size of slice Eliza was indicating. “A little bigger… little bigger… there!” 

“Just a sliver?” Alex laughed as she dodged the fork Kara waved indignantly in her face, only just saving her slice from slipping off her plate in her quick movements. 

A second slice of pie and another movie later, Kara could feel her eyelids drooping. Mumbling she used the couch to pull herself off the floor, kissing Eliza on the cheek before heading to the stairs.

“Say Merry Christmas to Cat for me.” Flushing, Kara waved a hand absently over her shoulder at her sister as she trudged up the stairs.

In her room Kara suddenly felt much more awake, the cool of her sheets pressed against her skin as she lay upside down on her bed. Not moving from where she threw herself down after changing her jeans for flannel pants and taking off her bra. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she might have been debating calling Cat for a half an hour. When they had talked Kara had forgot to ask her when Carter would be going to bed, she really didn’t want to call while they were still spending time together. Plus Kara had got distracted thinking about Cat sitting on her couch, pressed into the corner with her legs tucked along her side, glasses sitting on her nose, cast in the glow of the fireplace and a solitary lamp as she read. It would was so easy to imagine listening to the instrumental Christmas music Cat would put on low, her head in Cat’s lap as she read, her fingers aimlessly tugging through Kara’s hair almost putting her to sleep while she watched the flames flickering across the room mixed in with the soft lights from the Christmas tree.

Kara’s phone was pressed to her ear before she realized she had even hit call. It was too late to turn back, it was already ringing, the best she could hope for was that it wasn’t too late. She didn’t think she would survive waking Cat up twice in a day. 

“Hi darling.” A whisper came across the line after the third ring.

“Did I wake you?” Kara whispered too.

“No. I was just saying good night to Carter, he fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow.” 

“Fun day?” 

There was a slight affirmative hum as Kara listened to Cat move around on the other end, presumably putting some space between her and Carter’s room so they could talk. 

“What are you doing?” Cat’s voice came across a little louder this time, still a bit softer then normal.

“Laying in bed thinking about you.” 

“Kara…” Her name came still came across playful even through the hint of warning. 

“No! I mean I am!” Kara gasped a she felt the tips of her ears starting to burn, “just not like that!”

“Like how?” 

“I was…” Kara sighed as she pressed herself further into her bed with a sudden desire to disappear. “I was imagining how you celebrate Christmas…”

“And how do I celebrate Christmas?”

“With your son.” The answer came out immediately. “Playing games and watching movies in the midst of a lot of designer decor.”

“Well its a step up from the Charlie Brown Christmas tree you, Alex, and Lucy put up in the beginning of December.”

“Hey! We love that tree!”

“It should’ve been sent straight to the wood chipper.”

“And what does your tree look like?” 

“Tall. Beautiful. I special ordered it last year.”

Kara snorted, Cat would have an artificial tree. “Colour scheme?”

“This year? Purple and gold.”

It was Cat that finally broke the comfortable silence that fell over them for a moment, “And what about now that Carter is asleep?”

“You pour yourself a glass of wine, curl up on the couch with the fireplace on and listen to Christmas music as you read.” 

“Scotch.

I’m drinking scotch.”

A slow smile spread across Kara’s face. 

“What do you think of my Christmas, too boring?” The tone was teasing but Kara could still hear the serious edge underneath it all.

“No. It looks,” Kara hesitated as she remembered how much it felt like home in those few imaginary moments, drifting on the edge of sleep Cat’s fingers in her hair. “beautiful.”

They didn’t talk about anything too serious after that. Kara closed her eyes again as she listened to Cat tell her how every year Carter would make sure she bought snow in a can and would spend the day meticulously frosting each window while she decorated the tree and how he would always show up _just_ in time to help put on the tree topper and hang the candy canes, eating more of them then he hung. She told her how Carter had a little Christmas village that had somehow become a little Christmas city. It was a project he had started years ago, to go with a train his father had got him, and after buying small ceramic houses for him to paint every year it had grown exponentially and now there was a platform he had built from styrofoam with a hill for skiing. Presents now sat on a table next to the tree because underneath the tree had become home to the little city. The stockings, Cat told her, were always left for Christmas Eve, left to be hung after they had snuck out of her mother’s annual Christmas party to be hung above the fireplace before going to bed.

Cat told Kara about the earrings Carter had bought for her, along with a burberry scarf and a small pile of books. Admitting reluctantly that she was glad that her ex husband always went along willingly with Carter’s requests to take him Christmas shopping. Kara sharing how she and her sister each got their annual Christmas pajamas from Eliza, and how she got new art supplies, and new pair of boxing gloves from Alex.

“Remind me to thank her for encouraging your daily exercise.” Cat’s voice was so smooth Kara couldn’t help the small gasp.

“I don’t think she’d like that.”

There was another soft chuckle that Kara would swear was paired with a shrug. “I don’t suppose she would.”

“She says Merry Christmas by the way.”

Kara fell asleep not long after Cat told her to wish Merry Christmas back. She woke up hours later still upside down in her bed, face pressed against the phone that had long since been hung up. Shifting into her blankets Kara immediately fell back to sleep.

* * *

Christmas had passed, but the bustle in the house remained. Instead of busying themselves with baking ginger bread cookies, shopping through Christmas craft fairs, and wrapping presents, they were getting ready for the annual Danvers New Years Eve party. Maggie had arrived the morning of, quickly joining them in the kitchen as they sat around the table, the girls acting as Eliza’s assembly line. 

“Do you remember Kara’s first party?” Alex ignored Kara’s groans as she looked momentarily to Eliza before continuing on task. It was only a matter of time before they had talked about it, the three of them reminiscing over the best moments much to Maggie’s amusement. “You let her pick the theme that year because she was so nervous and you thought it would help her feel more comfortable.”

“She picked space-“

“and Chinese food.” Kara mumbled as she peeked through the fingers covering her face. Eliza smiled fondly over her shoulder at Kara. “I don’t think we’ve had quite a clash since.”

“Masquerade and pub food doesn’t take the cake?” Maggie joked, it was the best she had come up with when Alex had surprised her with the news that Eliza wanted to know if she would like to pick the theme and food. 

“Not even close.” Alex shook her head, “plus it wasn’t just the theme that made the night so memorable.

Do you remember?”

“You won’t let me forget.” Kara whined as she stood up passing Eliza a baking sheet lined with stuffed potato skins. 

“What happened?” Alex’s teasing had caught Maggie’s interest. She had heard a lot about the Danvers’ party, but she definitely did not remember Alex mentioning Kara’s first party. 

“So Kara asked for a space theme, we put up stars and everyone got NASA styled name tags. It was actually pretty cute. But mom made this awful punch, it was blue and shimmered.” Alex shuddered for effect allowing Eliza to jump in.

“Galaxy punch. I used blue kool aid and some cake decorating powder.”

“Any way there was two bowls of the stuff,” Alex started to fall into a fit of laughter unable to talk.

“I spiked one bowl with rum for the adults. The other was virgin for the kids.”

Maggie looked between the three women, Alex red with laughter, Eliza’s amused smile, Kara face planted on the kitchen table. 

“No.”

“It wasn’t on purpose!!” Kara yelped not bothering to life her head from the table “the bowls looked the same, and I got them mixed up!”

“No one noticed until it was a little _too_ late.”

“And people still come to these parties?”

Eliza laughed as she started to wipe her hands off on the kitchen towel turning to lean against the counter as she looked at them. 

“I had to make a lot of apologies to the neighbours that year. And I promised that I would never let Kara near the punch again.” 

“I’m still not allowed.” Kara mumbled pretending not to hear the other three women erupt into laughter. 

The house was full as they closed in on midnight, everyone filled with good spirit and alcohol. Footage of downtown National City was playing on the TV, the volume turned up in preparation to count in the New Year. Kara sat on the kitchen island drinking a beer as she talked to a guy that lived down the street that she vaguely remembered from Alex’s class in high school. 

As soon as she heard the crowd in the living room start counting she smiled kindly before disappearing down the hall, ignoring the slightly disappointed look of her guest as she hit the call button on her phone. Kara sighed as it didn’t even ring, immediately receiving an unavailable notice on the black screen where she looking forward to Cat’s face appearing. Sneaking back into the living room Kara let herself be pulled into Eliza’a embrace as they both shouted Happy New Year. Smiling as she noticed Alex cupping Maggie’s face as they shared a gentle kiss in the middle of the room. She was only there a moment before her phone was vibrating in her hand. Cat’s face filling the screen as Kara made her way to the hallway a second time. 

“I’ve always been a fan of Phantom of the Opera.”

“What?" Kara looked at the screen spotting her face, still half covered, in the bottom right corner. “Oh right!”

Pushing back the mask up into hair she smiled at the screen again.

“Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year.” Cat replied quickly glaring at something off the screen before the background started moving as she moved into a dark room cutting the already slightly muted volume in half. “Sorry I didn’t answer, I was leading the CatCo countdown. I really only have a couple minutes before someone comes looking for me.”

“That’s okAY!” Kara squealed as Alex and Maggie grabbed her waist, their chins on each of Kara’s shoulders as they grinned at the screen, Kara wrinkling her nose at the smell of whiskey. 

“We wondered what made you disappear so fast. Happy New Year Cat.”

“Happy New Year Alex, Maggie.” Cat’s smile tightened as Alex looked at her sister’s profile mischievously. 

“Has Kara told you about the galaxy punch yet?” 

“OK GOODBYE CAT!” 

Laughing Alex gave Kara’s shoulders a squeeze and planted a kiss on her temple as she whispered another Happy New Year in her ear before leading Maggie back down the hall. 

“Galaxy punch?”

“Is there any chance I can get you to forget Alex mentioned anything?”

“No. But I have my ways of getting it out of you.” Cat smiled wider as Kara groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so amazing and sticking with me guys! As I've said before I think part 1 is going to be 24 chapters so we're halfway through!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... remember last chapter when I said I was giving you the Christmas chapter in November so you didn't have to wait until the end of December for it, and then I made you wait anyway... I'm very very sorry for that
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter, this one and the next one I'm working on are my favourites so far. They are a bit more emotional then the fluff, but I still hope you enjoy.

“Alex told me you’d be here.”

Cat stood behind the chain link fence, her high heels and designer clothes looking out of place among the gravel and artificial turf. She was not impressed, Kara had been short with her all day, responding to messages with one word answers, then stood her up, and then, nothing. They had fallen into a new routine after the winter break, every moment Cat wasn’t with Carter and they weren’t in class was spent together. Kara had given her no sign that something changed, and if there was one thing Cat hated it was being unaware. 

Kara shifted on her feet, the only sign she had heard Cat as she continued to swing at baseball after baseball. She didn’t turn around until she depleted the baseballs left in the pitching machine. Removing her helmet she wiped off the sweat off her forehead, taking the water bottle Cat handed her as she walked into the cage. 

“What else did Alex say?”

Kara’s voice was quiet, deflating the tension between them almost immediately. Her voice didn’t hold the edge that her messages had, instead it was tinged with something else.

“She said that if she ever had to go looking for you after a bad day this is where she started.”

Kara nodded, gulping down mouthfuls of water, her throat flexing with force.

“I’m sorry about earlier… I wasn’t, I’m not mad at you.”

“Naturally. I didn’t do anything.” Cat’s voice was cool, level, but it didn’t hold the snap from the anger that filled her on the drive over. 

Cat sighed when Kara had the decency to look a little sheepish. “How about this, I pay for another” Cat waved her fingers toward the machine she knew now stood empty, “and you can show me how to swing that bat. And, when you’re ready, you tell me what’s bothering you.”

The corner of Kara’s mouth twitched slightly as Cat stepped into her space lingering momentarily as she wrapped her fingers around Kara’s gently taking the bat before moving around her to the plate. 

Collecting the scattered baseballs, Kara refilled the machine. Adjusting the controls on the fence Kara lowered the speed for Cat before stepping up behind her. 

“You’re going to want to line your feet up with the plate. And widen your stance, your feet should be wider then your shoulders.”

“Good thing I didn’t wear a skirt today.” Cat grumbled as she widen her stance placing the bat against her shoulder.

“Are you sure you don’t want to lose the heels?”

Cat glared at Kara over her shoulder as she kicked her heels against the fence. 

“You should thank me. I might have just saved you a sprained ankle. Okay now don’t place your bat against your shoulder.”

Kara leaned in lifting the bat slightly and adjusting Cat’s elbow. Nodding approval as she pushed the helmet over Cat’s curls, ignoring Cat's cursing.

“Safety first.” Kara pretended to adjust the helmet again, not bothering to hide her amusement. “Ready?”

Cat nodded as she turned her head to face the pitching machine pushing a loose curl back under the helmet. Kara stepped away from the plate to hit the green button, a low hum filling the cage. Cat swung hard losing her balance momentarily as the first baseball flew past her and hit the fence with a thud.

“Keep your eye on the ball.”

They stayed like that, Kara leaning against the fence as Cat tried to hit baseball after baseball, only connecting with half, even with Kara’s occasional tips. Cat continued until she could feel her arms starting to get heavy and her swings sluggish. Stepping away from the plate Cat paused the machine turning to Kara. 

“I see why this helps.” 

Kara nodded stepping forward to take up a spot next to Cat turning her back towards the plate letting her body stance mimic Cat’s. Stretching to turn on the pitching machine again, they both swung at the next baseball their bodies flush against each other, twisting as one. 

“Jeremiah used to bring Alex and I here when we got angry. I spent a lot of days here when the Danvers first took me in. I was 12. I had just lost my parents. And Alex and I didn’t get along. We didn’t get along until suddenly we did. We came a lot less after that. We didn’t need too. I haven’t been that angry in a long time. I haven’t needed to come to this cage in a long time. This morning though…this morning I woke up and I felt angry.”  
Cat stayed silent for a moment as she let Kara continue to move them, the swings only holding enough power to bunt the baseballs, sending them bouncing and rolling across the artificial turf.

“So what happened today?”

Kara stepped away from Cat taking the bat with her, the sudden touch of cold air covering them both in goosebumps. Cat moved from the plate as Kara turned the speed up on the pitching machine and moved into the vacant space.

“Today is the anniversary of my parents death.”

A loud crack echoed off the bat as Kara sent a baseball ricocheting off the opposite fence. 

“It was a mugging. They had gone out for a date and were killed. Left in an alley.” Kara swung at another baseball with enough force Cat was beginning to wonder if the bat was going to splinter. “I woke up in the morning to the babysitter answering the door to a couple police officers. She had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for them to come home.”

Kara swung again grumbling as she missed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand to clear her vision. 

“They will never see me graduate.”

Another baseball bounced off the back fence. 

“They will never meet you.”

Kara drove the baseball straight back at the machine, not even flinching as it bounced off the metal leaving a dent. 

“Or Carter.” 

The next baseball flew over the machine getting wedged into the fence. 

“Or watch me fall in love.”

The last word was almost lost as Kara connected with another baseball. 

“It’s not fair.” Cat flinched as the bat cracked against another baseball, her mind still stuck on Kara’s last words. 

“It’s not fair.” Kara’s voice cracked when she felt Cat’s arms wrap around her, pressing against her to try and steady her exhausted body as the bat slipped to the ground. 

“It’s not fair.” Kara whispered, another shudder running through her body as she sniffled. 

“I know.” Cat whispered back, sweeping Kara’s ponytail out of her face before squeezing her tighter, holding them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for your comments of the Christmas chapter they really meant a lot to me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments from last chapter!

The car ride passed quietly. Kara leaned against the window with her eyes closed, letting the weight and warmth of Cat’s hand on her knee ground her. The movements of the car pulling Kara into unconscious. 

Kara started to rouse as the car started to slow, driving in circles. It was the halt of the car and the click of Cat’s door opening that drove Kara to finally open her eyes. Confusion disappearing when she realized Cat had been driving the loop into the parkade of her building not through the narrow streets by Kara's. 

She followed Cat out of the car, standing beside it with the passenger door open as she looked at Cat over the roof of the car. She stood with one hip cocked against the door of the car, sunglasses in her hand as she tapped away on her phone. 

“Cat, are you sure about this?” Kara could feel a pit growing in her stomach as she watched Cat finished her typing her message. She wanted Cat to want to her in her life, in her apartment, around her son, all of it. But she didn’t want Cat to invite her in before she was ready out of some kind of guilt.

“Would you like me to take you home?”

Kara shook her head as she mirrored Cat’s walk to the back of the car as the trunk lifted open. Starting to take her bag Kara hesitated, placing it back down before turning to Cat.

“What about Carter?”

“Carter already knows.”

“You told him?”

“He asked.”

There was a pause as Kara’s brow crinkled, staring at Cat waiting for her to continue.

“After Christmas. I was going to tell you but it wasn’t the right time.”

“Cat,” Kara took a step forward reaching for Cat’s hand. “We don’t have to do this. If you’re not ready…”

“What makes you think I’m not ready?” Cat leaned in brushing her lips against Kara’s silencing her concerns. 

“Now.” Cat tugged on Kara’s hand before letting it drop between them as she started to saunter away. “Get your bag.”

Kara stopped in the doorway, her jaw slack as she stared. The foyer of Cat’s penthouse had a direct view out the floor to ceiling windows overlooking National City, tinged in orange as the sun started to go down. It was Cat that nudged her inside, toward the large hooks lined across the wall. Tearing her eyes away Kara took the hint, finding a hook furthest from Cat’s coats to hang her gym bag and toe off her sneakers. Behind her Cat unceremoniously kicked off her heels with a groan and hung her coat and purse on the hook nearest her. 

“Mom!” 

Carter’s head popped up over the back of the couch as they stepped into view of the living room. His smiled almost faltering as he noticed Kara hanging behind Cat, staring out at the view. The view which had only grown since stepping out of the foyer, windows stretching the one length of the penthouse, their height far exceeding Kara’s initial expectation, standing two stories high, Kara realized, as she noticed a second floor hanging over the kitchen like a loft. 

“Have you finished your homework?” Cat pressed a kiss against Carter’s head, his curls bouncing as he nodded. 

“He behaved?” Cat’s attention now on Ella as she removed herself from her spot on the couch next to Carter. 

“Always.” Ella laughed, saying goodbye to Cat and Carter, and shaking Kara’s hand before disappearing out the door leaving the three of them alone. 

“Is Kara staying for dinner?” 

“I think so, your mom kind of kidnapped me.” Kara answered taking a step towards the couch when Cat disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner, leaving the question unanswered.

Carter stared at her contemplating this new arrangement until Kara started to fidget with her glasses. 

“Do you want to play video games with me?” 

Kara looked towards Cat completely engrossed in a task, holding a wooden spoon upright in the air as she looked thoughtfully at a raw chicken, “Do you think we should help her?”

“Boys can’t cook.” The line was delivered with a straight face as Cat’s head snapped up with a wide eyed look of panic, disappearing the moment Carter started laughing. 

“Oh ha ha. Very funny.” 

Swallowing a small smile Kara took a couple steps closer leaning her elbows on the island across from Cat.

“I can help if you’d like.”

“Darling, while my son may have developed a sense of humour over night. I know you can’t cook.” 

More chuckles rose from behind Kara as she sputtered, “I’m not that bad.”

“I’ve seen you burn toast.” 

“That's not fair.” Kara hissed, flushing further from the memory. “You distracted me.”

“Mm hmm.” Cat hummed as wiggled her fingers in Kara’s direction, sending her pouting towards the couch.

They managed to keep Kara distracted well into the evening. Spending their time after dinner playing round after round of Settlers of Catan, until Cat sent Carter, heavy eyed and yawning straight to bed. But now, standing alone on the balcony staring out at the city lights Kara’s chest felt tight. The anger she had woke up to that morning was long gone, replaced with a a deep ache and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

“Kara?” Cat’s voice was quiet as she slid out the door onto the balcony. “It’s freezing out here.” 

“I love this city.” Kara replied as Cat walked silently to the railing, standing shoulder to shoulder with Kara, “The lights, all the windows. I love that…behind every window there’s a story. Someone’s eating take out with their boyfriend. Someone’s playing board games with their kids. Every person in this city is a light…”

Kara trailed off as she stared out at the city, pulling Cat gently into the space between her and the railing, her arms settling around her waist. “Can we just stand here a little while?”

“Of course.”

Leaning into each other they stood overlooking the city until their goosebumps became too much to ignore. Hand in hand they stepped back inside, Cat locking the balcony doors before leading Kara to the second floor dedicated to her master suite. Kara stood in the doorway, letting go of Cat’s hand as she continued in, heading to the bathroom for her nightly routine. It was almost surreal taking in Cat’s king sized bed and white leather headboard. The entire room cast in a yellow glow from the bedside lamp Cat had turned on as she passed. 

“Kara.” 

Kara’s eyes drifted across the room, taking in Cat’s silhouette. She looked so unbelievably soft, standing there in a silk night gown, her make up washed away, and her curls brushed out. 

“Are you ok?”

Nodding, Kara started to choke up again, ice picks stabbing into her lungs as she tried to take a deep breath. The sadness she had been trying not to feel since leaving the batting cages overtaking her body. Cat crossed the room in record time, holding Kara until the sobs subsided. 

Brushing a few loose hairs out of Kara’s face, Cat moved to the bed pushing aside her excessive number of pillows and throwing back the mountain of blankets. Moving around the room Cat stepped into her walk in closet, rummaging through a drawer pulling loose an old grey t-shirt from the bottom, from her time at the University of Metropolis. The words so faded Kara could barely make them out. 

“Do you want shorts? I might have something…”

Kara shook her head as she finally stepped inside, pushing the door closed behind her. Cat held the shirt as Kara stripped, standing in the middle of Cat’s room in nothing but her underwear as she pulled the shirt over her head. 

“I didn’t know that shirt could look good on anyone.” 

Kara hiccupped with laughter as Cat eyed her appreciatively, the shirt a little small, riding up to show off a strip of Kara’s abs. 

The bed sunk under Kara’s weight as she sat down, groaning in pleasure as she scooted in, burrowing face first into the pillow top mattress as Cat dragged the blankets up over their bodies. Wiggling lower into the bed Kara nuzzled her head under Cat’s chin, pressing a halfhearted kiss to her collar bone, her breathing instantly levelling out.

Readjusting into a more comfortable position Cat slid further into the bed so she and Kara were face to face, her arm loose over Kara’s hip. She stayed like that staring at Kara’s soft face, all her worries and sadness smoothed away in sleep.

“I love you Kara Danvers.” 

The words seemed louder, whispered into the silence of the bedroom. Cat sighed, closing her eyes just before a soft smile spread across Kara’s face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have notes to say today, except thank you for the wonderful comments and sticking with me :)

"Good morning.”

Kara’s face scrunched as she burrowed into the space between Cat’s thigh and the mattress to hide from the sunlight in her eyes, eliciting a light chuckle from Cat. Pulling back, Kara blinked as she took in Cat sitting up against the headboard, thick black glasses balanced on her face as she read the newspaper spread across her lap. Sunlight bouncing off strands of blonde as she took a sip of coffee and flipped the page. Raking her eyes over Cat, Kara smiled as she leaned in to kiss against Cat’s thigh where her sleeping gown bunched up showing off her porcelain skin. The kiss, turning into a rapid scatter of kisses that became a series of nips as Cat cross and uncrossed her legs trying to escape Kara’s administrations without unsettling anything. 

Kara stopped her movements, pressing a final kiss against her thigh and rolled away, her arm still draped over Cat’s knees.

“Thank you.”

“Hmmm…”

“For last night.” Kara tightened her arm on Cat. “It was just what I needed.”

As soon as the words left Kara jolted up looking around for her phone.

“I already talked to Alex.”

Kara turned to face Cat staring at her, “You did?”

“She called your phone worried she hadn’t heard from you last night and I didn’t want to wake you up so I answered.”

Without a second thought Kara leaned over to kiss Cat, ignoring protests as the newspaper wrinkled. 

“I love you too.” Kara blushed as Cat fixated on her, “I didn’t get to say it last night but I wanted you to know.”

Kara pushed the newspaper to the floor moving herself into Cat’s lap as she stiffened. 

“You heard me.”

“Only because all your wiggling woke me up.”

“I do not wiggle.”

Laughing Kara leaned forward pressing a kiss below Cat’s ear careful not to knock off her glasses. 

“Yes you do.” 

Cat raised her eyebrows as she removed her glasses placing them on the beside table next to her coffee. Kara lifted her arms as Cat’s hands found their way under the hem of the old t-shirt sitting high on her hips, letting Cat tug it off over her head. Skimming across warm skin Cat nudged Kara, following as they switched positions, Cat settling on Kara’s hips as she raised her arms to let Kara do the same. 

“What about…” Kara gasped as Cat’s hand snuck between them, “Carter?”

“It’s early. On a Sunday. He’s probably still asleep.” 

Cat's hands continued their motion, her fingers dragging along the insides of Kara’s thighs before dancing over her stomach and moving further up. 

“He might hear us.”

“Kara.” Grabbing Kara’s hand, Cat stretched it open moving it to palm her chest, letting out a sigh at the feeling. “Unless you don’t want to have sex until he moves out, sometimes you have sex while there’s a kid in the house.” 

Cat chuckled, curtaining them behind blonde hair as she leaned down for a kiss, Kara’s hands springing to life, suddenly everywhere at once.

* * *

“Can I take you and Carter somewhere today?”

Kara lay next to Cat propped up on her arm, purposefully watching her fingers dance across Cat’s stomach, her fingers dipping and gliding with the curves of her hips and belly button.

“What were you thinking?”

“I was kind of hoping… it could be a surprise?” Kara finally turned to Cat pressing a kiss to her sternum as she felt her hair being brushed back, showing off her hopeful features. “I promise he’ll like it.”

Kara waited, as silence encompassed them again. Self conscious she had over stepped, asking Cat to trust her with a surprise involving Carter, Kara started to open her mouth to tell Cat her idea. 

“Then I guess we should get out of bed.”

Kara was quickly learning that Cat wasn’t the only Grant too curious for her own good. Both of them taking turns trying to get Kara to tell them where they were going to go. Each asking a question, back and forth, as if they’d spent years rehearsing interrogation techniques together. It made Kara check over her shoulder constantly as she whispered on the phone, checking that neither of them had snuck away from where the sat at the table eating breakfast to try and listen in on her conversation. It even took some sneaking around while Cat and Carter were showering and getting dressed for Kara to organize for Cat’s town car to pick them up. Already knowing full well that Cat would not let her drive her precious sports car, and would refuse to drive herself without knowing the final destination. 

“Kara when I agreed to this I didn’t think I was agreeing to you kidnapping me and my son.” Cat snarked as the town car disappeared, leaving the three of them stranded at the back entrance of some building. Which building was still unclear given the nondescript white brick wall they currently stared at and the lengths Kara went to making sure they never saw the front of the building as they arrived. 

“Finally.” Cat muttered ignoring Kara’s glare as Winn’s head popped out of the opening steel door to grin at them. 

“Carter, this is my friend Winn.” 

Winn stepped aside as he waved everyone in, smiling warmly at Carter as he immediately pulled him into a conversation about video games, leading the way through a series of hallways clearly marked for employees only. Opening the last doorway they came to, Winn led them into a large domed room filled with theatre seats all angled slightly towards the roof.

“Welcome to the National City planetarium.” Winn spoke into the mic using his best deep announcer voice as Carter moved around the theatre enthusiastically. “If you’ll all take your seats….”

Kara and Cat walked slowly down the main aisle waiting as Carter weaved between the rows looking up at the ceiling determined to find the optimal seats. Finding them, Kara settled into the middle leaning back as the lights dimmed bringing a sky full of stars into focus above them. Light music started to play as Winn disappeared out the same doors they came in leaving the three of them alone.

It became quickly evident that Carter was just as interested in outer space as Kara was at the his age, the two of them taking turns pointing out their favourite constellations. Carter starting with Hercules and Pegasus because it was his favourite Disney movie. Kara pointed out Aquarius, her zodiac sign. Occasionally Carter would grab Kara’s hand to trace out constellations she hadn’t heard of. Kara doing the same thing for Cat when she was left behind, unsure which cluster of stars Kara and Carter happened to be currently enthralled with. 

“What got you into space?”

Carter stared up at the screen before looking over Kara to his mom, “before I had Ella I used to stay at mom's office after school. When I was done my homework I sat out on the balcony looking at the stars until we went home, mom started buying me books, and she got a telescope for my balcony at home.”  
“I spent a lot of time at work with my parents too. My mom was a lawyer, but my dad was an astrochemist. He liked to buy me books too. During the summer he would pack blankets and take us out for a drive and we’d huddle up together and look at the stars. Then after” Kara paused momentarily looking towards the roof as she took a shaky breath as Cat slid her hand in Kara’s giving it a squeeze as Kara continued, “Alex, my sister, we liked coming to the planetarium. It was our favourite thing to do together."

“You have a sister?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, my adoptive big sister.”

“You’re adopted?”

“Since I was 12.” Carter nodded as he continued to stare at the ceiling, absorbing the weight of Kara’s words.

Winn snuck back in an hour later, finding the three of them just where he left them, staring contently at the sky. He waved half heartedly at Kara as she looked up at the sound of the door. 

Kara returned his wave as she tilted her head towards Winn, “Carter, if you’re interested I’m sure Winn will teach you to work the controls.” 

Grinning Kara watched as Carter gave her a small smile and took off. She stayed in her seat watching quietly as Carter’s head bobbed each time Winn pointed and explained different aspects of the control panel. Kara turned to smile at Cat, faltering as she noticed she was now sitting alone. Looking around Kara noticed Cat walking around the perimeter of the theatre reading posters and looking at models of planets sticking out of the wall, sending Carter loving smiles each time he called her attention to some change he made in the sky. 

Drawn to Cat’s slow purposeful movements, Kara left her seat coming to stand behind Cat, her hands ghosting over Cat’s waist. Letting one hand settle as she brushed aside Cat’s curls with the other, stepping in to kiss the newly exposed skin and setting her chin on her shoulder. 

“Hi.”

“Thank you.” Cat whispered as they both turned towards Carter as he called out, drawing their attention as he changed the sky to show the entire milky way. “He’s really enjoying himself.”

“He’s amazing Cat.” Kara slid her arms to encircle Cat’s waist, “I like hanging him out with him.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Cat barked out in laughter at Kara’s teasing, her features setting a little as Winn and Carter turned to look at them.

“It’s not always fun.” There was no bitterness in Cat’s voice as she spoke. There was only a hint of warning as she stared at Carter grinning at Winn as he listened intently. 

“I know.” Kara shifted her arms so she settle herself closer to Cat then she already was, never taking her eyes off of Carter. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delayed update... I had a chapter written to be posted but ended up adding this piece in so I got a little pushed back. 
> 
> I'm hoping to get you guys a double update next week to make up for it :)

“Mom!” Carter looked back and forth between Cat and Alex glaring at each other in the foyer, a brand new helmet clutched against his stomach.

“No.”

“Cat-“

“No.”

“Cat he’ll be perfectly safe…” Alex sighed as she ran a hand through her short red hair.

“He is _not_ getting on the back of your bike.”

Exasperated Alex threw her hands in the air, “You asked me to watch him.”

“ _Kara_ asked you to watch him."

Alex crossed her arms and spread her legs into a stronger stance, steeling herself, “Do you really think Kara would ask me if she didn’t trust me?” 

The accusation in Alex’s words stung as Cat looked between Carter’s blue eyes, pleading with her to let him go, and Alex’s hard brown ones, daring her to say she didn’t trust Kara’s judgement.

“If anything happens to him, I swear to God Alex-“

“I know, I know.” Alex lifted her hands in surrender. “And I’d let you.”

Turning Alex draped an arm over Carter’s shoulders, herding him from the apartment. “Come on kid, pizza’s on me.”

“And no horror movies!” Cat snapped, stories of Alex’s years babysitting Kara whirling in her mind as Alex pulled the door shut behind her with a wave over the shoulder. 

Cat stared at the closed door for a minute with pursed lips before she finally turned around to find Kara silently watching her. She had almost forgot that Kara was still here from the night before, only leaving momentarily to retrieve stuff from her apartment after telling Cat she wanted to get ready with her tonight. She stood barefoot at the bottom of the stairs watching Cat carefully, already wearing her dress for the night, hair and make up still unfinished, a clear sign that Kara had come down when she heard her and Alex arguing. 

“She’s right you know.” Cat kept her head high as the rest of the sentence hung between them. She knew Kara trusted her sister with her life, but this was her son. 

“You should have asked.”

“I didn’t think it would be an issue.” Kara spoke softly as she slowly walked towards Cat, her hands falling as Cat stepped away before her hands could reach her hips. 

“You’re right, you didn’t think.”

“Cat-“ Cat was already brushed past, striding towards the stairs, stopping on the bottom step. “How did you think I was going to react, Kara? You’ve done nothing but _inspire_ my faith in her with all your stories of her babysitting you. By all means, why wouldn’t I want him riding around on the back of a motorbike and watching horror movies all night.”

Cat finished climbing the stairs, leaving Kara staring after her, mouth open and fists clenching.

Cat was standing in front of the mirror in a bra and suit pants when Kara finally came into the bathroom to stand behind her. Close enough that Cat could feel her breath on her back as she leaned forward to apply her lipstick, but not close enough that they were touching. 

“I’m sorry.” Cat lifted her eyes from her lips to meet Kara’s eyes in the mirror. “I overstepped. When you said you were making plans for Valentine’s Day I thought I was doing something nice for us… I shouldn’t have assumed that anyone other than Ella was okay without checking in with you first.”

They stood in silence as Cat capped her lipstick and waited as she watched Kara’s hand hovering over her hip in the corner of her eye.

“Can we… can we just not let this ruin our evening?” Kara’s hung her head as she watched her fingers ghost over Cat’s hip, silently praying for Cat to accept her apology. 

“Of course.” Kara sighed as she closed the last inch of space, nuzzling into Cat’s hair at the base of her neck, breathing in perfume Cat had just applied before starting her make up. “I thought I had another 5 years before I had to start worrying about motorcycles.” Cat mumbled quietly as she leaned into Kara’s touch.

Kara laughed into her neck, wrapping her arms around Cat’s waist. “You didn’t seem concerned about them when I borrowed it from Alex. In fact you seemed rather enthusiastic.” Kara blushed as she lifted her eyes looking through her lashes at Cat’s reflection.

Cat stared at the blue eyes, a smirk crossing her lips at Kara’s pink flush. “Oh darling… the bike was nice, but it was the leather I liked.”

Kara choked as she took a step back coughing, her face growing bright as Cat pushed a tray of colours towards the second sink. “Now, finish getting ready.”

* * *

“You didn’t have to do this much.” Kara whispered clutching Cat’s hand.

“Nonsense. You wouldn’t let me do anything for you for your birthday. So I wanted to make this special.”

“My birthday was special.” Kara smiled as she lifted Cat’s knuckles to her lips, “dinner at home with you, Alex, and Carter. It was perfect.”

“So easy to please.” Cat purred as she stepped in, knowing they couldn’t been seen on their balcony. Their very empty balcony, lined with chairs, Kara had a suspicion were never going to be filled tonight. Gently sliding her free hand into the slit in Kara’s dress, Cat caressed the soft skin she found there, smiling as Kara’s eyes closed and she let Cat’s hand fall to her chest as she clutched at the back of Cat’s suit jacket for support. Knees weak, Kara leaned in as Cat fingers trailed higher, running along edge of her panties, her eyes popping open when Cat stepped away so abruptly she almost stumbled forward. 

“Wine?” Cat held the bottle of rosé she pulled from the ice bucket, complimentary from the National City Opera House, the pink going with the scattered rose petals and the red velvet privacy curtain that closed off the balcony from passing eyes in the hallway. 

“It’s sweet.” Cat added as she held the glass, waiting. Kara groaned her legs shifting together as she stepped forward to accept the glass, their fingers brushing together before Cat poured herself a heavier handed glass.

Cat’s slow torture only continued throughout the night. Keeping Kara’s glass full at Kara’s nudging when she realized she actually liked the taste of the sweet wine. Warmth blooming in her stomach, making her feel light headed and giddy as Cat’s fingers slid from her wrist to her elbow, drawing intricate designs, occasionally grasping at her arm adding to her sensation each time the music built. Sucking in a breath every time Cat’s lips would press against her ear, breathing heavy as she explained a scene. 

Kara’s eyes were blown open when the lights started to brighten, perched forward still staring down at the stage in awe. Cat’s fingers raked up her spine where her dress was absent, cut down to the middle of her back. Kara leaned back into the soft stroke, turning to face Cat, burying her face into the lapel of the white vest Cat wore under her jacket. Squirming when Cat’s hand made its way into the slit of her dress for the second time that night, pulling Kara’s legs into her lap, stroking up the back of her legs. 

Pressing a kiss to Cat’s collarbone, her legs parting slightly, awkwardly pulling back so she could hike her dress and settle over Cat, the chair's velvet soft against her knees. The two of them leaning into each other, exchanging slow deep kisses, only parting to change angles and take in a gasp of air. Both unaware of the curtain moving until they heard a usher squeak and disappear at the sight of Kara hovering over Cat, dress bunched up around her hips, hands gripping Cat’s lapel, Cat’s head relaxed against the seat. 

“I guess that’s our cue.” 

Kara stood on wobbly legs, taking Cat’s hand as she followed her past the curtain, Cat nodding calmly to the usher as they left. 

“You know…” Kara whispered as she slid her arm under her jacket, fingers seeking out the bare skin under the vest. “Alex offered to keep Carter overnight…” Kara smiled shyly, “if you’re okay with that.”

“We’ll call on the drive home. If he’s okay with it, I’m okay with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I know I didn't reply to comments last chapter like I usually do but I read them all!! You guys are awesome and you're comments keep me writing so thank you


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible, I promised you a double update weeks ago... you're still getting a double. Please forgive me?
> 
> Also I've been trying to find a balance with times jumps without leaving out major moments and I'm finding it a bit difficult so I'm sorry if I miss a holiday or something you really wanted to see! That being said there's a bit of a time jump here from the last update

Kara spent more and more time with Cat and Carter as the second semester passed. More evenings were spent curled up on Cat’s couch while she did her population genetics homework, occasionally taking breaks to help Carter with his math homework. Cat would work at the dining room table watching them in the living room, only sneaking away to her office to finish grading when videos games inevitably got pulled out. On weekends that Cat needed to work, Kara started taking Carter with her to the lab to hang out with her and Alex. Eventually leading her to picking him up after school when her schedule allowed. He even started coming along to game night, where everyone was happy to fight over whose team he got to play on.

Exams passed in a blur of coffee and a lot of late nights spent in the library. May passed in a sleep coma, then suddenly, it was June.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and James stood at the back, opting to stand under the shade of the tree then sit on the provided chairs in the full heat of the sun. Kara wore a hot pink dress that showed off her arms and calves, her hair pushed back into a half pony tail. Alex stood on her toes next to her in skin tight jeans, black boots, and a light weight blouse with pin stripes she had tucked into the waist band of her jeans. Her leather jacket left behind at the apartment in the summer heat, the buttons of her shirt already open into a deep v, and her sleeves pushed up around her forearms. James stood on the other side of Alex in dark wash jeans and a deep purple button down he had paired with in even darker tie, also pushing his sleeves up to his elbows in an attempt to escape the heat.

They had been standing there awhile and Alex was clearly starting to get impatient. The graduation ceremony was supposed to start a half hour ago and nothing had yet to happen. It was a change for them, Alex fidgeting while Kara stood patiently. But Kara was too busy staring at the blonde in navy robes sitting on stage with the other faculty facing the empty chairs for the graduates, to notice how much time had passed. Not getting enough even after she had spent the morning watching her get ready and listening to her grumble that it was ridiculous for the university to expect her to attend every graduation ceremony.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” 

“What?” Kara turned just in time to see Alex cross her arms. “What?” Kara whined.

“I said they’re coming.” Alex pointed to the students lined up on the stairs. “But you were busy staring at Cat.”

Kara flushed as she stepped away from the tree to stand on her toes next to Alex, both of them craning their necks to scan the group. James stood besides them, all three searching for two familiar faces.

Lucy was the first to spot them, waving as James lifted his camera to snap a photo before waving back. 

“There’s Maggie!” Alex pushed on Kara’s shoulder as she tried to get herself higher, waving when she saw Maggie’s eyes squint as she flashed Alex her biggest smile, dimples deep on both cheeks. 

“I’ll pay you for any photos you get of her today Olsen.” 

James grinned as his camera fired a few more times. “No need. Consider them a graduation gift Alex.”

James continued to snap photos of both graduates as the students took their seats and the ceremonies began. Three speeches later, a tall man took the podium as the first row of students filed to the edge of the stage.

_Mr. Chancellor, I’m pleased to present, for the degree of Bachelor of Arts in Criminal Justice, candidates whose names will be read, whom the senate has duly declared worthy of the honour, and that they may receive the degree at your hands._

Students crossed the stage one at a time, shaking hands, posing for pictures, moving their tassel to the opposite side of their graduation cap before leaving the stage. Before long James was snapping pictures as Lucy stood with her row, making her way to the front, shifting forward slowly waiting for her name to be called.

_Summa cum laude, Lucy Lane_

Alex and Kara cupped their hands around their mouth as they shouted and cheered as Lucy shook hands, James’ loud bellows carrying the furthest. The three of them clapping as loud as they could as soon as James put down his camera. All of them grinning, returning Lucy’s waves as she returned back to her seat. 

It was a small group, and before long Maggie’s row had stood up and were making their way to the stage. A reminding elbow from Alex telling James to take as many pictures of Maggie as he did for Lucy. 

_Cum laude, Maggie Sawyer_

“Yeah Maggie!!” Kara grinned at her sister’s shout, the three of them making as much racket for Maggie as they did moments ago. Maggie was grinning and shaking her head by the time she stopped to have her photo taken, her head tilted to the side in a smile before exiting the stage. Giving Alex a wink and a wave before going back to her seat.

After the ceremonial exit, all the graduates came funnelling back, Lucy and Maggie pulling each other through the crowds to find their group. The bunch of them meeting in the middle in a swarm of hugs and congratulations before James pulled them all to the side. He and Kara swapping the camera back and forth as everyone took turns standing proudly with Lucy or Maggie, or both. The three of them standing aside when Lucy jumped on Maggie’s back the two of them holding their papers proudly as they grinned for the camera. 

They didn’t stay too much longer after that. Waiting patiently as Alex pulled Maggie aside to a table where she pulled out her wallet.

“Alex, you don’t have to do this.” 

“Of course I do.” Alex smiled as she handed over her credit card. “You just graduated and I’m so proud of you. Plus this way when we have a home office we can hang our degrees up together. Now pick one.”

Maggie grinned as she looked over the selection of frames, each one with a blue mat dedicated to NCU’s logo. Finally pointing at a simple oak wood frame, Maggie handed over her degree, waiting as the student staff member opened the back of the frame to place it inside before sealing it again, handing her the frame and Alex’s card.

“Thank you.” Maggie whispered as she kissed Alex before staring down at the frame in her hands.

“Graduating with honours, getting into the police academy. God I’m so proud of you.” Alex leaned down giving Maggie another kiss. “Let’s go celebrate.”

* * *

“To graduating!” Lucy lifted her shot glass.

Winn had joined the table not long after they had got to the bar. Clark and Lois missing from the day’ festivities because they had moved to Metropolis for Clarke’s new position at the Daily Planet, Lois still banging on the doors of government officials looking for a job after graduating a few days before her little sister. 

“To graduating.” Everyone echoed as they each lifted their glass.

“We should go somewhere.” 

Everyone looked at Lucy as she put down her shot glass and waved for another round. 

“I mean it.” Lucy smiled, “we should go somewhere. As a group. We just graduated, Maggie is gonna be leaving for her six month training program, I start law school at U of M in September, James and I are moving to Metropolis in August, Alex never leaves that damn lab. Soon Kara and Alex will both going to be going to medical school… Winn is gonna get some hot shot IT job. It’s the perfect time to go.”

Lucy looked around the table at her friends. 

“I’d have to talk to Hank.” Alex offered first as she took a drink.

“I’m in.” James and Maggie replied at the same time, smiling as they clinked glasses. 

“Sure.” Winn shrugged. 

“Kara? How about you and Cat?” Lucy turned to Kara, the only who had yet to say anything.

“Um.” Kara fiddled with her glasses as she tried not to look awkwardly around the room. “Cat actually invited me to her beach property to spend the summer with her and Carter… I was going to use my time off for that…”

“Beach house?”

“Lucy…” Kara hissed as she saw the gears start to turn, “no.”

“Why not? Sun, sand, surf. Sounds perfect to me.”

“You can’t just invite yourself to someone else’s house!” 

“I’m not inviting myself. I’m asking you to ask Cat to invite us.” Lucy smiled sweetly as James rolled his eyes and Alex shook her head. 

Kara groaned as she started to give in. “I’ll _ask_ I guarantee nothing.”

Satisfied, Lucy tapped her glass against Kara’s.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

“I guess I didn’t have to worry about her having enough space.” Lucy whispered to Kara as they all stood in the foyer staring at the house sprawling open before them. 

The entire place looked like a page from a magazine spread advertising a high end vacation home along the ocean. The kitchen, dining room, and living room, were all laid open a couple steps below them with stylishly worn grey wood flooring, a matching grey dining room table, and grey marble counter tops. White couches and arm chairs sat in the living room, each meticulously decorated with sea foam blue accent pillows. A mantle filled with frosted sea glass vases sat above a decorative fireplace filled with candles. The back wall was a series of floor to ceiling windows overlooking a long stretch of sand with umbrellas and lounge chairs, a small fire pit surrounded by adirondack chairs sitting off to the side, all leading down to a wood dock standing in the ocean with a gazebo at the end. 

It was all so different from the style of the penthouse Kara had started to become accustom too. Everything a little more rustic then she expected, yet still holding onto the high end chic that always seemed to follow in Cat’s midst.

It hadn’t been hard to convince Cat to let everyone come with them. One look at Carter’s face after Kara had made the suggestion and Cat couldn’t bring herself to say no. So they led the convoy in Cat’s Mercedes, top down, Kara’s hair flying in the wind, her bare feet sticking out the passenger window the moment they hit the freeway. Carter perched on the middle seat in the back so he could reach forward to take control of the radio. Cat gripping the steering wheel casually with one hand, the other hanging out the window, ignoring Kara’s Thelma and Louise jokes about the scarf wrapped around her hair and giant dark sunglasses. 

They had arrived within a few hours, Carter instantly heading up the stairs to ditch his bag, and change his khaki shorts for a pair of navy and red striped swim trunks. Returning to find the adults still standing with their bags, slack jawed, staring at the view.

“Kara…” Carter bounced lightly on his bare toes, “want to go swimming?”

Smilingly mischievously at her sister, the two started racing to see who could lose the layers over their bikinis first. Kara only stopping to give Cat a kiss on the cheek before ducking out the glass door, charging down the beach in time to catch Carter at the end of the dock, lifting him with her as she jumped into the water after Alex. 

Cat moved to sit on the steps of the wood porch outside after she pointed everyone in the direction of the spare rooms on the second floor. Now watching Kara lift Carter onto her back as they headed back up the beach, listening to Alex as she talked, blonde hair plastered to their foreheads and blue eyes catching in the sun. The same slight tilt of their heads making Cat’s throat catch, noticing for the first time how alike they looked, suddenly faced with how Kara’s features might have blended seamlessly together with her own. 

“Sand.” Carter’s voice broke Cat’s reverie as Kara stopped in front of her to let Carter slide down her back and drag Alex in the direction of the outdoor shower head. Smiling Kara leaned down to press her lips against Cat’s.

“I love you.” 

Cat hummed in response as she tugged Kara closer by her hair, letting the smell of the ocean and the warmth of the sun on Kara’s skin drown her senses.

“You’re good at that.”

Foreheads resting together, Cat chuckled. “Sweet talk won’t keep me from locking you out of the house until you wash off the sand.”

“You wouldn’t!” Kara pulled back to give Cat her best pouty face. 

“Don’t test me.”

A laugh erupted from the side as they both turned to see Alex and Carter watching them, “I never thought I’d see the day someone would be able to resist the Kara Danvers pout. Even mom isn’t immune.” 

Kara gave Alex a little shove as she headed to the shower, almost missing Alex squeeze Cat on the shoulder as she moved up the two stairs to go in search of Maggie, leaving Carter to settle into the spot next to his mom.

“I think you’re growing on her.” Kara whispered dramatically over the noise of running water as she bent in half to aim the shower head at her shins.

The afternoon passed by quietly. Cat sat underneath an umbrella with a harlequin romance propped open on her knee, occasionally looking up from her book to check on Carter sitting at the end of the dock with Winn. James and Lucy went for a walk to explore further down the beach, Maggie had left with Alex and Kara after the two had rambled on about a forgotten tooth brush. Returning with paper bags brimming with junk food just in time to start a fire and feed everyone the hot dogs they bought. 

“Would you like one?” Kara held out a roasted hot dog, already set inside a bun awaiting Cat’s choice of condiments. 

“I’d rather not.” 

“You haven’t eaten anything.” 

“I did, I ate some of the salad Maggie brought back.” Kara rolled her eyes, as she nudged Cat’s leg. “Please Cat, it’s like campfire tradition.”

“S’mores are campfire tradition.” Cat smiled lightly before she looked at the hot dog Kara still held and gave a dramatic shudder. “ _Those_ shouldn’t be allowed outside Fenway park.”

Laughing as she walked away, Kara shoved a bite of the hot dog into her mouth only to come back moments later with a paper bag in it’s place that she dropped into Cat’s lap before moving to sit between her legs on the lounge chair.

“Better?”

Kara smiled as Cat took out the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. Her smile only growing as Carter popped up beside them asking politely if he could open the bag of marshmallows. The smile faltering when she noticed Cat glaring at her after she allowed Carter to walk away with the bag.

“Only a couple!” Kara shouted in the direction of his back, catching him just as his hand snaked into the hole at the top. She was sure Cat was fine with him staying up later now that it was summer, but she wasn’t so sure she’d be fine if her son got sick with a stomach ache from eating too much and never went to sleep. 

“Thank you.” Cat whispered in Kara’s ear as they watched Carter hand off the bag to James, taking his time to make his marshmallows last. Not that he needed it much, but it was nice not being the only one to discipline Carter for once.

* * *

Kara woke in a bath of sunshine, stretched out on her stomach facing the windows over looking the water. The space beside her cool and empty as she slid off the bed taking the sheet with her to the window. Smiling as she looked down to see Carter’s head bobbing around as he sculpted something out of sand, a few forgotten remnants of their fourth of July party still scattered in the sand. 

The smell of bacon reached her nose as she made her way downstairs, the sheet now replaced with high rise jeans and a button down plaid shirt hung open over a bikini top.

“Good morning.” Cat smiled as she pointed Kara towards the mugs hanging beside the pot of coffee, flipping bacon in snug skinny leg jeans and a loose striped top. 

“You do own jeans.” Kara teased as she sipped her coffee, noticing that Cat had opted against the fashionable linen shorts she had been wearing every morning they’d been here before she changed them for her bathing suit and sarong in the afternoon. Moving to lean back against the counter where she could fix Cat with an appreciative look, pressing their sides as close together as she could while Cat continued to move. The moment interrupted when Winn stumbled into the kitchen holding his head. 

“Why did we drink so much?”

“Speak for yourself.” Kara poured another coffee before sliding it across the island to Winn with a sympathetic look as Cat chuckled when he groaned. 

Alex, James, Maggie, and Lucy shuffled into the kitchen in similar states. All still wearing rumpled pajamas, whining about how much they had drank last night after Carter had finally been sent to bed. Kara and Cat pouring them each a cup of coffee and gently setting plates loaded with bacon, pancakes, and eggs on the table. 

By the time late afternoon came along, everyone had mostly recovered, pulling themselves free from the loungers they slept on under the cover of the beach umbrellas. Alex and Lucy finally decided to take their boards onto the water, the two of them happily taking turns giving Winn and Carter some lessons. Eventually paddling away on their own when the two got tired and decided to go join Kara, James, and Maggie standing waist deep in water tossing a foot ball. The group realizing it was pointless to try and pull Cat away from her cocktail and newest edition of Cosmo.

“Learn anything interesting?” Kara pulled the second lounger just far away enough she could stretch out in the sun, her eyes closing in contentment. 

Cat scoffed as she flipped the page, turning her head slightly to eye the golden abs on full display with Kara’s hands stretched out above her head. “There’s nothing in here I couldn’t already teach you.” 

Kara’s eyes popped open as Cat turned back to her magazine, a small smirk crossing her lips as Kara sputtered, her head bouncing back into the lounger her legs rubbing together slightly. 

“Water?” Cat asked sweetly as she held out a bottle, condensation beading down the side. 

They had already been at the beach house for about a month, and they had yet to grow tired of each other. Instead they fell easily into the role of hostess and hostess, stepping around each other like a couple with years of practice living together, never losing the charge between them for a second.

Taking the bottle Kara hastily took a couple gulps as she raised her eyebrows at the hand held out to her, palm up. One look up from the hand sending her reaching for another gulp as Cat stood over her, sunglasses now pushing back her blonde locks, pupils blown wide. Fingers intertwined, Kara giggled as she eagerly stumbled off the lounger and fell into step, feeling Cat’s urgency even as she led them up the sand with a nonchalant grace. A small gasp escaping her lips as Cat’s hand pressed into the small of her back as she all but pushed her through the open door.

Inside the house Cat smirked as Kara spun on her heel, pressing Cat backwards until they bumped into the dining room table. Lifting her with ease, her lips brushing against Cat’s. Her hands gliding up the outside of Cat’s thighs, teasing circles along her hips before retreating. Sliding them back up the insides, only to fall an inch short of the hem of sarong Cat kept tied into a make shift skirt.Kara kept out of reach, pulling back slightly when Cat’s lips fell open and she leaned in, her thumb moving in small circles on the inside of Cat’s thigh.

“Kara. Don’t tease.”

“You’re one to talk.” Kara laughed, as she finally leaned in, whimpering when Cat nipped her bottom lip, tongue gliding over it to ease the sting.

“Bed. Now.” 

Kara didn’t need to be told twice, Cat smiling as she slid off the table at Kara’s eager pull. Blue ties swaying across tan shoulder with every step across the kitchen. Unable to resist, Cat lifted her hand twisting one around her finger giving it a sharp tug, watching as the bikini gave way.

“Cat!” Kara’s squealed, as her hands immediately moved to catch her top, her eyes immediately scanning the windows. Pressing in closer Cat kissed the underside of Kara’s jaw, gently moving Kara’s hands down taking her top with it. “Relax.” Cat moved forward, working Kara backwards to the stairs, her hands feather light stroking against Kara’s nipple, revealing in the tiny sigh. “They’re all still in the water.”

Stepping away so they didn’t trip, Cat started up the stairs not bothering to stop again until she was pushing through her bedroom door. Turning around to find Kara already started on sliding her bikini bottoms down her legs, the top discarded on the ground, the second set of ties already undone.

“Eager are we?”

Kara just smiled as she pushed her hair back, still wet from the ocean as she stood in all her naked glory watching Cat.

“You’re staring.” 

Kara shrugged, “You’re beautiful.” 

Cat started to roll her eyes when Kara stepped forward, cupping her jaw as she leaned down. Their lips meeting in a slow kiss, noses bumping as Kara changed the angle, pulling lightly on her lower lip before moving in again, her tongue dipping forward to brush against Cat’s. Pulling back, Cat leaned her forehead against Kara’s, sucking in air as she felt her sarong fall from her hips. Sighing as Kara’s hands glided up her back, holding them closer together for a moment, feeling her one piece relax as Kara released the clasp between her shoulders. Cat’s eyes opening as Kara stepped away, watching Kara watch her as she guided the straps down her arms, staring at the newly revealed skin. Gasping when Kara moved to sit on her heels in front of her, pulling the suit to the ground, gently lifting each of Cat’s feet free. Hands gliding up each leg before settling on Cat’s hips as she lifted herself to her knees, pressing a kiss just above soft curls before standing. 

Moving together towards the bed, Kara crawled on top of Cat, nudging her legs apart as she lowered her head, kissing along defined collarbones, careful not leave any marks. 

“Kara.” Cat grasped Kara by the back of the neck as she arched towards her mouth in silent desperation. Giving in, Kara latched her mouth over Cat’s nipple, shifting her weight to circle the other beneath her thumb. Relentlessly pulling on both with fingers and lips until she felt stiff peaks before switching sides. Hissing slightly as Cat pulled her hair, encouraging her to move on.

Kara gripped Cat’s hips as she pressed kisses against her sternum. Traveling lower, Kara ran her tongue around Cat’s navel, lifting away to keep her touch light as Cat arched into her mouth with a curse. Pressing a hand against Cat’s inner thigh, Kara spread her further apart. Lowering herself between Cat’s legs as she trailed kiss up her thighs, running a tongue along the slope of her hips. 

“Fuck Kara.” Cat gasped as she tugged at Kara’s hair again, growling as Kara put a hand on her stomach to hold her down. “Fuck me already.”

Laughing, Kara finally moved in, pressing her tongue against Cat in one long sweep before pulling away again.

“Kara. I swear to God if you don’t fuck me _right now_ , I’ll finish this by myself.”

Moving Cat’s legs over her shoulders Kara moved forward with new vigour. Gently sucking on Cat’s folds before sweeping her tongue between them. Pressing her tongue against Cat’s entrance, teasing it lightly before thrusting inside.

“More Kara.” Cat rasped as did her best to rock herself against Kara’s tongue. 

Moving up to Cat’s clit, Kara swirled it around with her tongue as she slid a finger inside, curling against the front wall. Wrapping her lips around the small bud Kara sucked hard as thrust in a second finger. Quickly adding a third as she found the spot that always had Cat seeing stars.

“Yes.” Cat gasped, hips lifting of the bed, “Right there.” 

Ignoring the burn in her wrist, Kara continued to thrust in. Feeling Cat’s legs starting to shake, her heels pressing hard into her back.

“Let go Cat.”

Thighs clamping against Kara’s head, Cat came arched against her mouth, hand braced against the wall, Kara’s name falling from her lips.

Wiping her mouth on the inside of Cat’s thigh, Kara crawled up the bed, leaving kisses here and there before smiling down at Cat.

“We should go back downstairs.” 

Kara’s smile faltered, as Cat chuckled, her fingers wrapping around Kara’s biceps as she rolled them over. 

“I’m kidding. If I recall, I mentioned something about teaching you something new.”

* * *

Cat laid in bed next to Kara, her elbow propped up on her pillow as she leaned over Kara, her fingers tracing down her spine traveling dangerously close to the sheets bunched around her hips. The afternoon sun still bright in their room, the smell of the ocean traveling in through the open balcony doors. The distant sounds of laughter floating up from the water.

“Kara.” A smile ghosted across Cat’s lips as she heard a small hum, still deep with contentment of their previous activities. “Move in with me.”

“What?” Kara’s head shot up as she turned to look Cat in the eyes. “You want me to- what?”

“Move in with me.

When we get back to National City move in with me and Carter.”

“Move in with you and Carter?”’

“Did I stutter?” Kara shook her head, her eyes still wide. “No. I just, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Move in with you and Carter.”

“Kara.” Cat voice was still soft as she cut through the spiralling thoughts she could see flickering across Kara’s face.

“I’m sorry! I’m just…” Kara took a deep breath, letting it out in a small sigh before she found her voice again, calm and quiet, “you really want me to move in with you and Carter?”

“Right now I think there’s nothing I want more.” Cat brushed her thumb against Kara’s lower lip as she stared into the dark blue eyes, leaning down to bring Kara into a chaste kiss. 

“Nothing?” Kara rasped, her eyes still closed, the tip of her tongue wetting her lips as she let Cat guide her onto her back.

“Nothing.” Cat whispered as she trailed a couple open mouthed kisses along Kara’s jaw bracing herself her hands on either side Kara’s head.

“Yes.” Kara’s eyes fluttered open, gasping lightly as she looked into Cat’s green eyes staring down at her. Her blonde hair catching in the sunlight, curtaining around their faces. “I want to.” 

“Good.” Cat whispered, feeling Kara’s hands cup her neck, bringing her down into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of terrifying for me to write, and hard! I hope it wasn't terrible
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me, and for the kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments or come yell at me on tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


End file.
